Phoenix Fire
by Russa
Summary: Kai comes back 'home' again only to get kicked out. Not really giving a care, Kai goes off. Boris is now after him and only Kai's fire power and friends can help him now. The only question is: Will he let them?
1. Prologe

Prologe  
  
He's a man of cunning and an evil genious. A mastermind of sorts and the former owner of the Biovolt Corporation. He recuted young bladers into his organization, tricking them into thinking that they'd be devoloping their skills as beybladers; but really they were being formed into soldiers for this guy's army. 'This guy' of couse is Voltaire Hiwatari. Why was he doing this? Simple. 'Cause, like evil masterminds he wanted to take over the world. And he had the evil Boris train his grandson Kai to be the toughest of them all.  
  
Kai was trained under Boris's ruthless intructing to block out all emotions, thinking that they would only make him weak. When Kai was about 7 or 8, he found out about Black Dranzer and had tried to use it, only to destory nearly the whole 'abbey' in the process. Voltaire had no choice but to let Kai train the old-fashioned way. Kai's past in the 'abbey' of Biovolt was forgotten as he worked his way to the top.  
  
Then came that fateful day, when Kai met Tyson Granger by the river, and almost imediately the two became rivals. Later, at the Regional Tournament, Kai then met Ray and Max, and by the end of the Tournament, they became the team known to all as the BladeBreakers, with Kai as team leader. They traveled around the world, particpating in the Asian and American Tournaments, and even getting stuck in Europe.  
  
Then came the time to particpate in the World Championdships. During with, Kai left to join the Demolition Boys when he found Black Dranzer again. But that didn't last long, when the BladeBreakers showed him that they really do care to have him as a friend. Kai rejoined the BladeBreakers, finally loyal to them. When it came time to face against the Demolition Boys for the Champioship title, the BladeBreakers were a team that meant business. In putting an end to Biovolt that is. Kai had faced off against Spencer. And that's about when Voltaire tried to hand Kai Black Dranzer. Kai knew better than to except it this time and refused. Kai had lost to Spencer and had lost Dranzer to him too. But, during the Final Showdown between Tyson and Tala, had gotten him back, when Tyson had emerged victorious. Biovolt was crushed and Voltaire walked away to try again from square one. Later, all the bladers got together to take on Tyson- the new world champ. Alot of fun!  
  
Two months after that, this story begins... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kicked Away From "Home"  
  
Kai headed up the long driveway up to his grandfather's mansion, after the bus had dropped him off. He really didn't notice Tyson and his team waving at him from the back of the bus as he walked up. He saw a black limo parked nearby and knew that his grandfather was already home. With a sigh, the slate-haired boy opened one of the huge front doors and walked calmly inside. Wiping his shoes off on the entrance rug, Kai switched his bag to his other shoulder and then headed for the large staircase. He always took two stairs at a time, so it wasn't long before he was at the second floor. Kai walked into his room and closed the door. Placing his bag down in the corner, he flopped down onto the bed. Kai sighed again and sat up. He sure didn't get the feeling that most people get of 'Home Sweet Home' around here, even in his own room. He then took Dranzer out of his deep pants pocket and looked at it hard and long. It always made him feel better to have Dranzer close by all the time.  
  
'Let's go for a spin, ok?' Kai thought at it.  
  
The bit of Dranzer glowed bright red in response, eager to be in the dish. Kai placed the blue blade back in his pocket and headed for the door and the stairs. He was almost at the front door, when a maid came up to him and informed that dinner was ready. Kai nodded and she walked away. Looks like the spin and practice will have to wait. Kai walked into the dinning room with his grandfather already there at the far end of the long table. Without a word, Kai sat down at the other end and started eating. His grandfather frowned crossly at him, not that Kai really noticed or cared.  
  
"Kai, would you care to finally explain you actions at the World Champioships?" Voltaire asked firmly from the far end of the table.  
  
"Hn." was the respnse.  
  
"You had the power of Black Dranzer right in font of you. At you fingertips even and you still disobeyed to use it. It gave you the perfection you had always craved. You had always longed to weild its power, and when I handed it to you, you refused." Voltaire contiued.  
  
Kai didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, trying to zone his grandfather's voice out. Having heard this talk before, he really didn't give a care about it. He knew he had made the right choice regarding Black Dranzer and that was that.  
  
"Black Dranzer would have given you ultimate power and you still refused it. You preferred to be with your friends," his grandfather went on. "I thought I trained out hard enough to block out that sort of thing, but clearly it wasn't hard enough. You must be punished for your betrayal!"  
  
"Betraying you wasn't hard," Kai retorted.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you trained me all right. And for years I bought into it. The training, the tests, the punishments, Black Dranzer... I remember it all. Being a tool and a weopon, that's what you trained me to be. And you just can't take that you can't control me anymore." Kai shot back.  
  
Oh, this was certainly turning into a lovely dinner conversation. Reviving his past is not what Kai wanted to do. You can't turn back time, so reviviing it over and over again, wasn't helping. What's done is done. Kai frowned and got up to leave.  
  
"Stop him!" his grandfather shouted.  
  
The two strongest servants in the place grabbed a hold of Kai's arms. Kai dug his feet into the carpet protestingly as they dragged him over to his grandfather.  
  
"Here he is, sir," one of them said.  
  
"Hey , beefy!" Kai called. "You're holding me too tight!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry." both servants said, loosing their grip.  
  
Kai smirked. "Thanks!" he mumbled sarcastically. Then, before they knew what was happening, Kai grabbed their wrists and flipped them over backward onto the floor, knocking the wind from them. He looked over rebeliously at his grandfather and turned to leave again.  
  
"Kai, you get back here!" Voltaire demanded.  
  
Frowning, Kai stopped, but didn't say anything. This was getting old. His grandfather always brought up the incident at the World Championships, and then issue wild threats to him. Kai looked at the floor, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, zoning out the whole thing.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Voltaire ordered, making Kai face him. Kai smacked his hand away harshly. "I see, so this is what it's come to, huh? Fine! Pack your bags and get out! I will not have a failure in the family!"  
  
If Kai was shocked at this, he didn't show it. "Fine!" he growled. "I'm sure there are much better places to stay than here!"  
  
Then, without another word, Kai walked calmly out and up to his room. He thought it best to travel light. Picking up his bag, he started to stuff things into it. Like money, extra clothes, and anything else he felt he might need. He found his laucher and stuck it in his pocket with his beyblade. Kai glanced around the room. There, that looks to be it. He headed back to the door, but then stopped as his crimson eyes fell upon a small box and a photo album. He thought about what was in them. The box contained copies of the blades of the BladeBreakers and a few things they had given him. The photo album contained pictures of his friends and himself on their adventures around the world. Kai stuffed them in his bag too. Then in silence, left the mansion, not looking back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, do ya think? Should I continue? Review and let me know. Til next time! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi again! Whoa! I already got reviews for this. Incrediable! Well, thanks alot! Keep it up, ok? So, the holidays are coming up, and I decided to one more chapter before they get here. Besides, alot of ya are anxious to find out what happens next. So, on with the next chapter. Here we go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 2- Phoenix City Shelter  
  
Kai really didn't pay much attention to where he was actually going. It had started to rain. At first, it was just a light sprinkle, that then turned into a shower, which Kai was sure was just passing by. But then, out of the blue, it had started to pour. Kai continued on regardless that he was pretty much drenched. His long white scarf was soaked and now sticking to his back, and his baggy blue pants started to feel very heavy 'cause they were so wet. Kai soon found himself at a park. He sat down under the biggest tree he could find, leaned against it, and rested. Without even realizing it, he fell asleep. The rain still fell.  
  
A few minutes later, a group of four people happened by. Hikers probably; considering that they were all wearing ponchos and holding walking sticks and flashlights. The girl in the group spotted Kai out of the corner of her eye and halted in mid-step. She walked over to the sleeping, dreached, slate-haired boy. Not really afraid to get too close to him, the girl waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Mister, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
The three boys that were walking with her, came over. They looked from their girl companion down to the boy under the tree and back again. '  
  
"Who's he?" one of them questioned.  
  
The girl shrugged. "I dunno. He looks to be a traveler, don't he? And look he's all soaked. Can we take him back with us? Please! We can't just leave him here to keep getting wet. The rain probably won't stop for hours now. He could get sick. Please!"  
  
"But Sanka," the tallest boy protested, "we don't even know who he is. And what if doesn't want help? Then what, huh? C'mon let's get out of here before he wakes up."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a chicken!" the girl, who obviously was named Sanka, huffed.  
  
"C'mon let's do it," the smallest boy urged. "He doesn't look that bad. And besides, they say it's going to turn into a thunderstorm later tonight."  
  
"Oh. alright, alright," he finally agreed. "Let's take him to our shelter centre. Durbon, you're the strongest out of us, see if can carry him."  
  
Durbon, the second boy in the group and who is two more times larger than Gary of the White Tigers, put Kai on his back and the group started off again. They followed the pebble-stoned path throught the park. They had to stop and wait for Durbon a couple times, being as he was holding an extra weight. There was a woods ahead and they headed into it without a second thought. It seemed like hours, but before long, they reached the end of the woods and the shelter centre. it was called the 'Phoenix City Shelter' and was a dull brown in colour. The group walked up and knocked on the front door.  
  
"Who is it?" a voice called from within. It was feminine.  
  
"Miss Kelm, it's just us!" Sanka called back. "Open the door!"  
  
The door opened and a lady dressed in a plaim blue dress stood there. "Who?... Oh, it's you children again. Quickly! Come in before you get soaked." She motioned them inside.  
  
"Too late for that," the tallest boy joked as he took of his dripping wet poncho.  
  
"Alex, don't you dare get cheeky with me!" Miss Kelm scolded. "Where in worlds name have you four been?!"  
  
"We went for a walk in the rain," Alex replied.  
  
"Yeah, and it was fun," added Sanka.  
  
"And who's this?" Miss Kelm asked, glancing at Kai.  
  
Durbon placed Kai down on the floor. "We don't know," he answered. "We found him under a tree in the park. Sanka here, convinced us to bring him back with us here."  
  
At that percise moment, Kai woke up. What a weird feeling. He hadn't slept that long before. Where was he anyway? He soon spotted the people standing there looking at him. If he had been raised like any other normal kid, he proabably would have been surprised by this. But nope, that's not like Kai. He just stood and glared at them.  
  
"Hello, and who are you?" Miss Kelm asked.  
  
The slate-haired boy turned to look at her, nodding a silent greeting. "Kai Hiwatari," he answered plainly.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" she questioned.  
  
Kai scowled at her. "What kind of a question is that? Of course, I'm sure that's my name."  
  
The lady frowned back at him. Kai could tell that she was still having troulble believing who he is.  
  
"You can't be serious?!" she finally said.  
  
Kai leened against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Believe what you want. I know who I am. But who are guys?"  
  
"This is Miss Kelm," answered Sanka from the corner. She indicated the others next to her. "That's Alex, Durbon, and Kazu. Oh, and I'm Sanka. Are you really Kai, captain of the BladeBreakers?"  
  
Kai nodded. Sanka smiled warmly at him and Kai strongly reminded of Max. Immediately, he pushed the thought of his friend out of his mind. Friend? Kai smirked at the thought. That was a new one (sort of). He quickly pushed that out of his mind too. Sanka looked at him, wondering what he was he thinking. She ponder on it for long.  
  
"I'll show you to your room Kai," she offered.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not staying." With a swish of his white scarf, he turned to go.  
  
Miss Kelm stood in his way. She smiled. "Oh, no you don't. You're not going out in that pouring rain again. You're staying right here, at least until you dry off. Ok?"  
  
Kai shrugged and Miss Kelm beamed. "Good. Now follow me and I'll take you to where you'll be staying tonight."  
  
Miss Kelm set a quick pace and walked off in the direction of the dorms. Kai followed somewhat behind at his own pace. Soon, they arrived at the furtherest one, way at the end of the hall. Miss Kelm opened the door and a bit of a dust cloud arose. She waved it away and emitted him into the room. There was one big window at the far side, a closet, two beds a desk with a chair, and a night table. There also was a bathroom too and a TV. Kai tossed his bag (that he'd forgot he'd been holding until now) on the bed furthest from the window, sending up another cloud of dust, and sat down. Miss Kelm continued to smile at him. Man, was she perky.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying," she told him. "Sorry for the mess. The custodian hasn't been around today. Don't know why. You'll be sharing this room with Koji. He should be around soon. I'm sure you'll get along well. Oh, and breakfast will be served at 7 sharp. Be on time. Well, if that's it... Good night!" With that, she turned and with a creak and a click of the door, was gone.  
  
Kai stared at the closed door for a bit and then around the room. It certainly was dirty. he frowned, but really didn't have much time to think about it as a brown-haired boy, whom he assumed was Koji, entered the room. Koji sat down in the other bed. It took awhile before he noticed the boy next to him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked almost rudely.  
  
"Kai." Kai answered without looking over.  
  
"Sure you you," said Koji sarcastically.  
  
Kai frowned at him. "You can believe what you want. I'm not staying here after tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Good." came Koji's reply.  
  
Kai sighed. This was going to be a long night. But he would be short. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, there you are. Another chapter. How I do? Should I keep going? Review and tell me. I need encouragement here! (sighs and giggles) Well, the Christmas holidays are usually very busy for me and my family, so I'll be back after that but probably before New Year's. Cya then! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back! Boy, what a great holiday! It wasn't exactly a white Christmas, but still, it was good. Thanks for the reviews you guys. Keep it up! Now on with the next chapter. Here we go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 3- A Phoenix to Remember  
  
Kai was up at the crack of dawn as usual the next day. He headed into the bathroom for a shower and 15 minutes later, emerged again all clean and dressed in his usual attire. He grabbed his bag from a dusty corner and stepped out into the hall. It was very quiet, being as no one but him was awake yet. Kai was almost at the front door when he heard his name.  
  
"Kai..." someone called shakely.  
  
Kai turned to look at who it was. A short greyish-blue haired girl was standing at the top of the stairs to the upper floor in pjs. Holding tight onto the railing, the girl desended down the stairs to confront him. Kai gave a small grunt. It was only Sanka.  
  
"Where are you going, Kai?" she asked.  
  
"Hn. I told you I was only staying 'til morning." Kai answered flatly.  
  
Sanka sighed. "Don't you at least want to stay for breakfast with us?" she inquired in a hopeful voice.  
  
"No," Kai said, turning the knob on the door. "I don't..."  
  
"Aw please! Pretty please!" Sanka begged, trying her best to make a puppy face.  
  
Kai had to fight the urge not to laugh at the face she was making. He gave a barely noticable smile. "Oh alright," he finally said.  
  
"YAY!" Sanka cheered, beaming broadly.  
  
"I said I'd stay for breakfast, but it doesn't mean I'll be here afterwards." Kai told her in his monotone of voice.  
  
Sanka frowned. "Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" she grumbled.  
  
Kai didn't say anything. he headed bacl to his dorm and careful not to wake up Koji, put his bag back in the corner. He picked up Dranzer and his launcher and exited again. 'If I'm staying here for awhile, I might as well keep up my practice,' he thought. Sanka was still standing by the door.  
  
"Now where are you going? And what's that?" Sanka pointed at Dranzer.  
  
"My blade," Kai replied. He held out Dranzer to show her. "I'm going to practice," he added.  
  
"Why?" the young girl asked, as if the answer wasn't obivous.  
  
"Well, practice makes perfect," Kai said.  
  
Sanka giggled. "Oops! Silly me. I forgot. Hey, I'll go with you! Wait here!"  
  
Sanka dashed off in the direction of the girls' dorms. She came back a short time later fully dressed in a red T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, and holding a purple beyblade in one hand and a deluxe launcher in the other. Waving them in the air, she ran back over to Kai, still smiling broadly.  
  
"And what makes you think you're coming with me?" Kai asked, glaring his scarlet eyes at her.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It's no fun practicing alone. I'll come with you and give you an opponent." Sanka said firmly.  
  
"Do you think you could really stand a chance against me, kid?" Kai questioned, trying to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.  
  
Sanka smirked back at him, holding up her blade with a smug expression on her face. "Oh, I think that my Icies and I will give you a match to remember."  
  
Kai nodded. "Ok then! Let's see what you've got!"  
  
"Yeah! Right back at you Kai! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Sanka grabbed a hold of Kai's arm and tugged him off. She brought him into the garden out back. Kai noticed a stone slanted circle in the middle, which he figured must be the improvised practice beystadium here. The two of them got set at the dish, attached thier blades to their launchers and released.  
  
"Dranzer go!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Icies, show 'em what you've got!" Sanka commanded.  
  
Dranzer attacked first coming around from behind and knocking Sanka's blade for a loop. It nearly got thrown off the edge. Sanka breathed a sigh of relief as it managed to keep spinning. That was close. Dranzer came back around to do the same thing again, but Icies was able to dodge it easily this time. Both blades sped out to the rim of the plate, around twice and back in again, colliding in combat, sending sparks everywhere. Sanka started to panic as her blade started to lose momentum.  
  
'All right, her blade is weakening,' Kai thought. 'Now's the perfect time to strike.' "Dranzer!" he roared," Flame Saber Now!"  
  
With a load screech Dranzer came out of Kai's beyblade. The blade was soon surrounded by flames, the Flame Saber. In a full-on attack, Dranzer ramed in to Icies's balde, sending it flying. Kai smirked. This match was over. Or so he thought.  
  
"Icies recover!" Sanka ordered.  
  
Sanka's blade flashed a dark blue and zoomed back down to the dish, where it landed and kept spinning. Then out came Icies! A white phoenix with blue linings and sliver wings. Kai couldn't really hide his surprise when he caught sight of Icies. It looked almost like Dranzer, but obviously it wasn't power by flames.  
  
"Icies! Sonic Blizzard!" Sanka commanded.  
  
Icies then shot out chips of ice mixing them with wind creating a vortex, and Dranzer was being sucked right into it.  
  
"Quick Dranzer! Spiral Survivor!" Kai cried.  
  
Dranzer put Spiral Surivivor into effect, but not before the ice hit him first. The blizzard froze up Dranzer's wings and he could no longer fly. The vortex and blizzard subsided, leaving Kai's balde frozen to the plate. The ice broke and his blade returned to his hand. The battle was over.  
  
"Great match Kai!" Sanka said. "We'll have to do it again sometime. Put 'er there!"  
  
She held forth her hand for Kai to shake it. Rather relunctantly, Kai did so. He had found a friend and a rival at the same time and her name was Sanka. They smiled and headed inside for breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, there ya go. What do ya think? Review and let me know. Till next time! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi again! Hey! Belatedly, Happy New Year! Gee, I'm starting to sound like an adult. AHH! Anyway, I managed to find some time between my school work (man, I hate it) to upload the next chapter. Oh yeah, Thanks to those who reviewed for the last one. As usual, keep it up! So here we go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 4- A Meeting with Boris Balkov  
  
"So, are you still going to leave after breakfast, Kai?" Sanka couldn't help asking, as they headed back to the shelter.  
  
Kai shrugged but didn't say anything. Sanka sighed. She wondered if she will ever get Kai to reconsider his decision of leaving. She wondered why he seemed to dislike this place so much. Her head was buzzing with all these unanswered questions. She decided to ask him them later.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the Mess Hall (or dining hall). Alex and Kazu were already there waiting for them. Sanka waved and walked over with Kai following somewhat behind.  
  
"Hi guys!" Sanka greeted cheerfully. "Where's Durbon?"  
  
Alex chuckled. "Oh, the big glutton is already in there stuffing his face like there's no tomorrow. How he can eat that much and still look fit, is beyond me!"  
  
"Let's go join him then before he eats it all!" Sanka joked.  
  
They went into the hall and joined Durbon at the far table.  
  
"Hey guys!" Durbon greeted, through a mouthful of food.  
  
Sanka and her friends sat down beside Durbon and started eating too. Kai sat down opposite them, but didn't touch anything. He sat with his arms across his chest, eyes closed, and basically doing his usual of ignoring and zoning out everything. Alex waved a piece of toast in front of his face and Sanka giggled. Durbon didn't say anything either. He was too busy trying to demolish the stake of stuff he created. Kai watched him for a bit and was suddenly reminded of Tyson. Durbon was probably as big an eater as Tyson is. 'Nah! Tyson's much worse!' Kai thought, remembering all the times he had heard the others teasing Tyson on his eating habits. Those were fun times. Yep, his team was definately one of a kind. Kai thought about that for a second and then pushed the thought of them out of his head.  
  
"What's the matter Kai?" Sanka asked, looking across the table at him.  
  
"Nothin'." Kai answered flatly.  
  
Sanka was not convinced. "Oh c'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. Promise!"  
  
"Whatever. But no. See ya, kid." Kai said, and was about to walk off, when Koji ran up to him.  
  
Sanka frowned at the sight of him. "What do you want Koji?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have time to listen to your bulllying," Alex added.  
  
"Relax, would ya?" said Koji. "I'm not here to bug you. I can always do that later. Miss Kelm sent me to get Kai."  
  
"She wants Kai? Why?" Sanka asked.  
  
"Hey, I don't know. I'm just the messenger here." Koji replied. "She was talking with a purple-haired man with funny looking goggles on when I left."  
  
"So, then how do you know she wants Kai?" Sanka inquired a bit suspiciously.  
  
" 'Cause she said so," Koji said, before he started teasing. "Kai's in trouble! Kai's in trouble!"  
  
"Oh, stop it Koji!" Kazu huffed. "Miss Kelm and this purpled-haired guy may just want to talk to him."  
  
Kai listened to them talking about him as if he were invisible. He didn't really care though. In fact, most of the time, it's what he wanted. To be ignored, while he sat in the background ignoring everyone else. Kai sat back in his chair and then froze stiff. Wait! Did Koji say a purple- haired man with goggles was with Miss Kelm? Kai was back on his feet in seconds and out of the hall in a flash. 'No!' he thought deperately (almost in a panic). 'It couldn't be...!' Kai soon arrived at Miss Kelm's office and forcefully opened the door. Miss Kelm saw him there and smiled at him. He glanced at the man beside her and frowned. There was no mistaking those creepy goggles. That was...  
  
"Boris!" Kai growled.  
  
"Oh, so you know this man?" Miss Kelm asked puzzled.  
  
"He knows me very well, don't you Young Master Kai?" Boris said with a sneer.  
  
Kai nodded, glaring his now flaring scarlet eyes in Boris's direction. "What do you want Boris?"  
  
"I want to take you with me," Boris answered.  
  
"What?!" Kai cried.  
  
"Boris would like to take you home Kai," Miss Kelm said, smiling. "Isn't it great? Now you can leave like you wanted and not stay at the shelter."  
  
"No thanks," Kai replied, turning away from them.  
  
"But Kai," Miss Kelm protested, "don't you want to go home?"  
  
Kai snorted at the thought of it. Boris taking him home? No way that would happen! That bastard was up to something and Kai knew better than to fall for it.  
  
"I'll just leave you two to talk it out!" Miss Kelm said shakely, exiting the room backwards.  
  
Once she was out of the room, Kai looked at Boris. "Alright Boris, what do you want?"  
  
"Why I want to take you out of here of course." Boris replied. "I know you hate it. I know a much better place for a champion like you to be. Come with me and I'll take you there. Join me!"  
  
"No way!" Kai scowled. "Wait a minute, just what are you up to Boris? Surely, you didn't just come here for that."  
  
"Ah, you catch on fast, Young Master Kai," Boris said, sneering slightly again. "I know how you have this lust for perfection. You always have. And I can help you that wanted perfection; all you have to do, is join me."  
  
"So, I can be a stooge for whatever it is you're cooking up this time? No thanks!" Kai answered firmly.  
  
"Oh, come now Kai. Once you see the power you can schice in our latest favcility, you won't think twice about not joining us. We call it 'Balkov Inc.'"  
  
"Figures you name it after yourself Boris. Your ego always was pretty high." Kai said clamly, with a slight smirk.  
  
Boris frowned. "Perfection is always hard to achieve. But you can, if you come with me as you're told. You can achieve infanant power and perfection our knew facility. You'll see, it's what you've always wanted to have. Think about it. You can leave this place right now. C'mon, I know how you hate it here. Besides, there's a new bit-beast waiting there just for you, and it's even more powerful than Dragoon, Dranzer, and even Black Dranzer. Join us Kai!"  
  
"No!!" Kai shouted. "If you think you can trick me into falling for your cause again so you can use me, then you stupid goggles are on too tight! The thought of joining you again disgusts me so much- it's sickening! So, you can forget about having me assiting the likes of you! Ever again!!"  
  
When Kai had finished, the sound of his voice 'cause of his outburst was echoing around the room. It bounced off the walls booming, and then suddenly, all was quiet. So silent, that you could hear a pin drop. Kai stood there, fists clentched, his eyes burning bright red and shooting daggers at Boris. The purple-haired man started to cower under the hated stare of Dranzer's master in front of him. Kai prepared his blade, aiming at Boris's hand. He let it go and it hit hard and fast, making Boris clutch his hand in pain. He remember all the times Boris and his grandfather had inflicted wounds and pain on him making bleed and swell- escpecially when he didn't get things right while in Biovolt. It was supposed to toughen him up, but really it had just made him mad at the people who were doing it to him. Boris had been his ruthless instructor back then, and now he was here trying to be so again. Then sudden'y Boris laughed. Oh, how Kai hated that laugh. He aimed his blade this time at Boris's chest.  
  
"Get out!" he growled harshly. "Or this next shot goes right through your evil heart!"  
  
Boris laughed again. "Hmph! You probably don;t have the guts to do it. Now that you've fallen victim to emotion and become weak. Go on, show you still have some ruthlessness left in you and that you haven't gone soft. Then I'll know you are like your grandfather and me, and that there's still hope for you to be powerful yet. Go on, do it!"  
  
Kai suddenly felt like he had just been hit by a ton of bricks. 'What am I doing?' a voice cried out in his head. 'If I kill him, it'll prove I'm like my grandfather. No! I'll never become like him. Never! I'm my own person now."  
  
He lowered his beyblade and Boris smirked. But before Boris could say anything, Kai rounded on him again, eyes shouting sharp, jagged, daggers at him.  
  
"Get this straight Boris," Kai growled in anger, "I'll never work for the likes of you again! Go crawl back into the dark corner you came out of and leave me be! You just don't know when to quit, but this time I won't fall into your ploy. I'm not like you or my grandfather. You be sure to tell him that!"  
  
"So you're not coming, huh?" Boris reasoned, trying to control his ragging temper.  
  
"You're catching on," Kai said, smirking cheekily at him.  
  
"Fine then," Boris said. "But I'll be back. You will work for me again. That I guarentee. I'll be hunting you down, Young Master Kai. So long!" With one last evil chuckle, Boris walked off.  
  
Kai sighed and exited the room. He knew Boris would be back. That weirdo never gave up on an evil plan so easily. He'd be back. And for now, Kai decided to stay here. Besides, where else would he go? Kai headed out back into the hall and found Miss Kelm wasn't there. She wasn't, but Sanka was. Sanka beamed at the sight of him.  
  
"Kai! There you are!" she cried cheerfully. "Why'd you run off like that? C'mon, we're all going out back to practice!"  
  
"Why?" Kai couldn't help asking.  
  
Sanka giggled. "Silly, 'cause practice makes perfect. Now c'mon, let's go! The others are waiting for us!"  
  
With another giggle, Sanka grabbed Kai's arm and pulled off out back. Alex, Kazu, and Durbon were already there. Koji was there too. They waved and walked over to join them. Almost immediately, Kai was reminded of the BladeBreakers- the cheerful group of bladers he left behind. And with Boris around again, Kai couldn't seem to get him out of his head either. Kai forced himself to push the thought out of his head as he practiced along side Sanka and her friends. Kai then found himself thinking of the BladeBreakers yet again. For some reason, it was very hard to forget about them. Kai felt he had to though. Or did he?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well, how's that? Personally, I find Boris worse than Volaire. Or maybe they're both the same. So, anyway, I guess that's it for now. Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time. Ciao! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! Things have been a bit busy around my place, but I find it boring. Anyway, I decided to take some time to post some new chapters. Wo-hoo! For some some reason, I'm going to post two chapters today. Keep up and you'll be fine. And don't forget to review afterwards ok? So, let's go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 5- Treasures and a Friend  
  
A few days had past since Boris had shown up at the shelter, and hopefully he'd take a long while before coming back. Sanka made sure she kept Kai busy over the past little while. Training out back in the dish with her and the others, going on errands in town (what a drag), and anything else she could think of. She didn't really notice it much, but she was slowly developing a strong feeling toward the slatehaired blader. Kai didn't really pay much attention to that fact. But Alex did.  
  
One afternoon, Sanka was watching Kai practice out back again. She watched as Dranzer zoomed in between soda cans and then come back around again, hitting them all into a pyramid stack. Kai caught his blade and released it again. This time, Dranzer headed for some boards that Kai had set up and broke them all apart. It went back into his hand again and Kai smiled at a practice-run well done. Sanka stood up and held forth her beyblade.  
  
"Nicely done Kai," she complimented."My turn!"  
  
Sanka pulled the ripcord and away Icies, knocking all the cans into the air. Then the blade zipped up after them and broke them all to pieces. Icies used her blizzard and froze the chips of metal, before knocking them into a castle-shape. Then before it (the blade) hit the ground, Icies bouced off a tree and sped through the boards like they were made of paper Sanka caught her blade in her hand and smiled. She checked her watch and smiled even more.  
  
"Wow!" she said. "50 seconds. My best time yet. Icies and I have definately improved."  
  
"Impressive." Kai commented.  
  
Sanka grinned. "Ooh, do I detect some jealousy?"  
  
"Hah! Me? Jealous? No way," Kai said.  
  
"You are so!" Sanka teased.  
  
"Whatever. I got to go. Bye!"  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later then."  
  
Kai nodded and walked off. Sanka watched him go. She sighed and sat down on a bench in the garden. It was her favourite thinking spot and right now she had alot to think about.  
  
"This is so weird," she thought aload to herself. "One day this new boy comes along and already I feel like I've known him forever. But I'm being ridiculous. We're bladers we can't afford to go acting silly. Aw man, Icies, what is wrong with me?"  
  
Alex was watching from the tree above her, and heard all of Sanka's one- sided conversation. He jumped down from the tree beside her, catching her by surprise.  
  
"The answer to that question is obvious," Alex said.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sanka asked.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about," Alex answered. "You asked Icies, 'What is wrong with me?'. And the answer to that is obvious."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes! You're falling for Kai."  
  
Sanka blushed. "What?! No, I'm not!"  
  
"You are too. You like him. That's why you don't want him to leave. You don't realize it 'cause you're falling for him too quickly."  
  
Sanka let go a sigh that had been held up in her chest. So Alex knew and she knew that it was true. She was falling for Kai and way too fast, as Alex had put it.  
  
"How did you know?" Sanka finally asked.  
  
"Easy," said Alex." You don't want Kai to leave so you always give him soemthing to do, to make sure he'll come back. And what about your matches and practices out here with him, huh? You didn't think you could hide it forever, did ya?"  
  
"No, I guess not. But it does seem ridiculous."  
  
"Like how? Give it some time, Sanka. He only just got here a few days ago after all."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Alex. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you had to find out so soon that I like Kai."  
  
"Uh, well, that okay. Say, how about a quick match against me and Thundel?"  
  
"Yeah! You're on!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
Sanka and Alex got set at the stone dish and released. Their blades sped all around the plate, clashing in contact once or twice and then pulling away again. Sanka then brought out Icies (her snow-ice phoenix) and Alex responded by unleashing Thundel, a yellow-golden one with orange wings and lining, and the power of thunder of course. Thundel then shot some arrows at Icies, who simply froze them up with a blizzard. The two bit- beasts then returned to their beyblades, which promptly returned to their owners' hands. It was a tie!  
  
"Wow! Sanka, you've been practicing!" Alex said.  
  
Sanka giggled. "Yeah, and so have you. What an evenly matched battle that was. Awesome!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kai had come back to his room and thankfully, Koji wasn't there. He sat down on the bed and pulled his bag out from under it. For some reason, he knew exactly what he was looking for. He reached into the deep back pocket and pulled out the small box and photo album.  
  
Kai took out the small box first and opened it. Inside, just like he remembered, was copies of the BladeBreakers beyblades. Of course they didn't have the bit-beast's pictures of Dragoon, Driger, or Draciel on them. Also in there was things the team had given him before they split up after the World Championships. A medal (the whole team got one of those), a fimo made pizza with a happy face on it from Max (heehee, what a kidder), a star with a drawing of Dragoon and Dranzer in it from Tyson along with a black pair of gloves emblazing the #1, a sculpture of Driger doing the Tiger-claw attack from Ray, and finally, a little laptop card from Kenny (the Chief). Kai then found something wrapped in a cloth. He pulled it off and found a plaque. He looked at it and saw engraved on the golden part, 'Kai, the #1 captian of the #1 team in the world. From your friends and fellow teammates, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny.' Wondering why he had never noticed it before, Kai smiled and wrapped it up agian. Placing all the things back in the box, he put the lid back on and then took out the photo album, just as Sanka came into the room. Kai frowned and tried to hide it out of sight, but Sanka saw it anyway.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The thing in your hand. It looks like a photo album. Can I look at it?"  
  
Kai shrugged and Sanka picked it up, glancing through the photos. There was quite a few pics of the BladeBreakers individally and in groups. There was some pics of the teams they competed against in there too. Like, the White Tigers, the All Stars, the Majestics, and even the Demolition Boys (don't ask me why). There was pictures from each tournament they went to and the challenges they faced. There was even the newspaper clipping of the team after their win at the Asian Tournament. Sanka was surprised to see that Kai was actually smiling in that one.  
  
"Is this your team?" she inquired, pointing at the picture.  
  
Kai nodded. "Yeah, that's them. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny- we're the BladeBreakers. But you already know that."  
  
"You guys must be a great team, huh?" Sanka said, trying to hide her feelings at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, what's the matter?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothin'." Sanka quickly answered. She wasn't ready to tell him just yet. "You must miss them alot, eh?" she continued, trying to get back on topic.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why do you keep these things anyway?"  
  
Kai thought for a moment. "Uh, because they're my..."  
  
"Treasures?" Sanka suggested.  
  
Kai nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, my treasures."  
  
"That's nice. I must be great to be the captian of a team."  
  
"You mean you're not?"  
  
"No, Alex is the captian of the Phoenix team."  
  
"The Phoenix team?"  
  
"Yep. We each have a phoenix for a bit-beast. Mine is Icies (spirit of Ice), Alex's is Thundel (spirirt of Thunder), Durdon's is Kalkin (spirit of Earth), and Kazu's is Wandel (spirit of Water). And you have Dranzer, (spirit of Fire)."  
  
Kai nodded again. "Makes sense."  
  
"Uh-huh. So, Kai, are we friends now?"  
  
"Yeah, Sanka, I guess we are."  
  
Sanka laughed. "Hey! You actually said my name!"  
  
Kai smiled. What a silly question. Of course Sanka was his friend. And so were the BladeBreakers...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Well, what do ya think? Weird gifts I thought up, huh? I didn't really know what to make up for that, but it turned out all right, right? And as for Sanka, for the record, she really is 14 as well; she's just short for her age. Anywho, continue onto the next part. I guarentee you'll have fun with it. I hope. ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Here we are. I always say that a story needs some humour in it to liven it up, but sometimes I get carried away. Well, enjoy! ^_~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 6- A Day With The BladeBreakers  
  
"Tyson, would you hurry up?" Kenny called from out front of Tyson's house. "We're already late!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Chief!" came Tyson's voice.  
  
"That's what you said half-an-hour ago," Kenny complained. "What's taking you so long?"  
  
"Quit your belly-aching, Chief. I'm right here." Tyson said, appearing suddenly beside him.  
  
"Finally!" Kenny said, exasperated. "We were supposed to meet Mr. Dickinson at the airport to wait for Max and Ray literally over an hour ago."  
  
"Well, we can't keep the old guy waiting anymore. Let's go!" Tyson cheered, running off ahead.  
  
Kenny sweetdropped and ran after him.  
  
The two of them had invited Max and Ray over for a fun party at Tyson's place. Mr. Dickinson had informed them of a challenge given to the BladeBreakers for a beybattle and that was one more reason for Max and Ray to come, so they had accepted the invitation. Tyson, of course, couldn't wait to have them all back together again. But the team that had challenged them, 'THe Buster Bladers', had wanted the whole team of the BladeBreakers, but they couldn't find Kai anywhere, and that persented a bit of a problem. But right now, they had a problem of reaching the airport on time. Tyson was tugging Kenny along, being as he was faster than the Chief is. They dashed into the airport, spotted Mr, Dickinson, and hurried over to join him.  
  
"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson greeted with a smile.  
  
"Tyson! Kenny!" Mr. Dickinson said in his way of a greeting.  
  
"Are Max and Ray here yet?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kenny glanced around through the crowd of people, looking for their friends. "There they are!" he cried excitedly, pointing across the hall. "They're just getting off the escalator now."  
  
"Ray! Max! Guys, we're over here!" Tyson called, waving his hands in the air to get their attention.  
  
Max smiled and walked over to join them, Ray following somewhat behind him.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Max greeted.  
  
"Not much," replied Kenny and Tyson at the same time.  
  
"I suppose you know why you're here, huh boys?" questioned Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Ray nodded. "Yeah. For a party and to fight the 'Buster Bladers'. Driger and I are totally physiced to be in action again."  
  
"You can say that again Ray," Max agreed. "Boy, I can't wait to get started. I am just so pumped up for this."  
  
"Well guys, shall we get going?" Tyson inquired. And then smiling he addded, "There's all that party food waiting at home to find its way into my stomach, ya know."  
  
Max giggled. "Just remembered to save some for us, Mr. Glutton."  
  
Tyson laughed and nodded. "I'll try, but don't count on it."  
  
"C'mon, let's go already!" Kenny urged.  
  
"Yeah! All right!" Tyson and Max both cheered, and started to go off with Kenny.  
  
"Wait!" Ray suddenly said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tyson asked, puzzled.  
  
Ray responded with another question. "What about Kai? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"  
  
Tyson looked around for their leader, but didn't see him. In fact, for once, he'd fogotten all about Kai. But he knew that without Kai there, the BladeBreakers were not a complete team. Tyson looked at the others and shrugged. They sighed, but decided to head over to Tyson's place first and then search for Kai.  
  
They came in through the front gate a short time later, and found Grandpa doing his kendo drills out there as usual. They placed their bags inside the dojo, and after dragging Tyson away from the picnic table, set off to start looking for their leader. Didn't have much luck though. A few endless-searching hours later...  
  
"C'mon Ray, my feet hurt," Max complained. "Let's give it a rest for awhile and head back to Tyson's for pizza!"  
  
Ray sighed and then nodded. "Oh alright," he said. "I am getting kind of hungry myself anyway."  
  
"Now you're talkin'!" Tyson agreed. "We'll proabably search for Kai better on a full stomach."  
  
"If you don't eat it all before us," Max teased.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Tyson grumbled. "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
"OK."  
  
They all turned around and headed back. They arrived at the doji a short time later, sat down at the picnic table, and started eating and joking around. They forgot completely about Kai. Besides, he was always taking off and then returning just when you had given up lookin' for him. Tyson then stood up after they were done, and suggested that they all go down to the river for a few fun beybattles and a little practice. Ray and Max agreed with the idea. With a load cheer, the three of them charged out the door. Kenny liked the idea too. He picked up Dizzi (his laptop) and exited out the door after them.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Phoenix City Shelter, Kai had been practicing all morning with Sanka and her team. And now that it was the afternoon, he wanted nothing better than to have some time alone. He stuffed Dranzer and his launcher in his pocket and then stepped out into the hall. Kai thought that a walk around town was a good idea. He found a half open window and after checking that no one was in sight, climbed through it and outside. Encouraged by the welcoming cool breeze blowing through his hair, Kai set off. He didn't notice that Sanka had watched the whole thing. She was hiding in the branches of a tall, bushy red pine in the grounds and she had decided to follow him (like usual).  
  
Kai walked through the streets of town with no destination in particular. He was too busy thinking about all that had happened to him over the past week. Getting kicked out by his grandfather, meeting up with Sanka and the others at the Shelter, his battle against Sanka and her Icies, the hot-tempered meeting with Boris, and so on and so forth. Now he was in a new place with new friends and away from his team. Kai was trying so hard not to miss the BladeBreakers, but it clearly wasn't working. He continued walking, looking back and forth from the sky to his shoes. Sanka was still following at a distance. She moved a twitch and accidently stepped on a pebble. Sighing, Kai stopped in his tracks and looked at the ground.  
  
"You can stop following me now, Sanka," he said. "Now that I know you're there."  
  
Sanka groaned and stepped out of hiding. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked.  
  
To her surprise, Kai smiled. "Easy," he answered." Who else would follow me everywhere for no good reason? Koji?"  
  
Sanka giggled. "Good point. Uh, where are you going anyway?"  
  
"On a walk alone. At least I was, until you decided to follow me."  
  
"Heehee. Cool. So, since I'm here, can I come along?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "Humph! Why not."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
And the two of them set off.  
  
On the edge of the river, Tyson was having a fun battle against Max. Ray stood next to them watching. And Kenny sat some distance away, analyzing with Dizzi as usual.  
  
"Tyson and Max are very evenly matched," Kenny observed.  
  
"Oh really?" inquired Dizzi. "What was your first clue? That neither can knock the other's blade out of the dish?"  
  
"They really have improved since last time," Kenny added, ignoring his bit- beast's comments. "Look at the tension they're building up!"  
  
Dragoon and Draciel had been colliding with each other for the last ten minutes, like two old foes. Tyson and Max weren't giving in either. Ray gave a yawn. This could go on for quite awhile yet. It was a battle of who ever lost focus or got tired first. As it turned out, Max and Tyson tired at the same time, making the match a tie. They both picked up their beyblades and smiled.  
  
"Wow! Max, you've really improved." Tyson commented.  
  
Max laughed. "Not as much as you, Tyson. That was a great battle!"  
  
"Well, what do you except? I am the world champion after all," Tyson reminded him jokingly.  
  
"You're right," said Max. "How could I forget? Considering I'm a champ too."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm better."  
  
"Haha. Whatever."  
  
With that, both Max and Tyson started arguing.  
  
"So," Ray interrupted,"which one of you champs wants to take on me?"  
  
They stopped their quarreling at once and looked at Ray. Ray held up Driger, smiling confidently at them. Tyson and Max started doing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who would face him. But they were all were all draws, so they started arguing again. Ray groaned and looked at Kenny for support, but didn't get any. In the end, they decided to face each other all at once in one big stand off. So, they prepared their blades and at the same time, released. The 3 beyblades sped off all in a straight, horizontal line with each other.  
  
"They used too much force on the launch," Dizzi said. "Their blades are gonna..."  
  
Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel were moving so fast that when they tried to attack each other or do fancy turns, it sent them going haywire. They all at the same time then accidently tried to do a complete 360 degree turn and they ran smack dab into one another. Driger went flying into a lamp- post, Draciel collided with the bridge, and Dragoon would have sunk to the bottom of the river if Tyson hadn't managed to catch it. Ray and Max went to fetch their own blades. Dizzi heaved a sigh and if bit-beasts could sweetdrop, she probably would have done so.  
  
"... crash," she concluded with a groan.  
  
Deciding that that was enough battling and fun for now, the BladeBreakers and Kenny flopped down on to the grass for a rest. But within in minutes, they fell asleep.  
  
Not far away, Kai and Sanka were walking by the same river for no particular reason at all. Sanka soon could tell that they were no longer in Phoenix City. She was trying to look everywhere at once to take in all the surroundings, but it made her feel too dizzy, so she stopped. Sanka also found it difficult to keep the same pace as Kai. Sometimes he would slow down when she would speed up, and then speed up when she would slow down. It was very confusing. Soon, they found themselves at the bridge. Sanka peered over the edge of the bridge and saw the fast flowing current of the river. She also saw 4 boys (the BladeBreakers, who were awake again already) joking around on the bank. Kai saw them too. He suddenly felt very let down. They didn't seem to miss him at all, but that was just his assumption.  
  
"Is that your team?" Sanka asked.  
  
Kai nodded, trying not to smile. "Yeah, that's them."  
  
"Well, come on then," Sanka urged. "Let's go say 'Hi!'"  
  
Laughing, she grabbed a hold of Kai's arm and tugged him off.  
  
Down on the bank, Kenny and the others were resting yet again (sort of). Kenny was busy typing on his laptop again, while Dizzi complained about not being allowed a break. Max lay beside him, staring at the the sky and naming all the cloud shapes he could see. Ray was polishing Driger nearby. And Tyson was skipping stones across the water. Max then decided to have a contest with him over who could skip their stones the farthest. Ray came over and joined them in the contest. Tyson won. All 3 of them glanced over at Kenny, who had fallen asleep again, much to Dizzi's relief. Smiling mishchieviously, Tyson, Max, and Ray scooped up some water in their hands and walked over to Kenny. On the count of 3, all at the same time, they dumped the water on him. Kenny whooped and sat right up, glaring disapprovingly at them. Then, they all burst out laughing. Tyson appoligized and took off his jacket, handing it to Kenny, who accepted it greatfully.  
  
"Do they always behave like that?" Sanka asked Kai as she pulled him along.  
  
"Most of the time," Kai replied. 'I sure wish I could do it too,' he thought to himself. But with a grunt, he pushed the thought out of his head like always.  
  
Sanka finally let go off Kai and ran over to the group. Kai followed behind at his own pace.  
  
"You guys haven't changed," Kai said, catching the whole team's attention. "You're still goofing off."  
  
"KAI!" Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny shouted all at once.  
  
Tyson ran over to give him a hug and Kai backed away. Startled, Tyson suddenly had two left feet and he tripped, going face first into the river. He came up sputtering and dog-paddled back to shore, where upon his friends all pulled him onto the bank. Tyson laughed and then shivered, accidently sending water spraying over everyone else. They dried themselves off with the long grass on the edge of the road or Tyson's jacket. Grinning, Kenny went over and handed the dripping wet thing back.  
  
"Here," he said, giving it to him.  
  
Tyson frowned. "It's all wet!" he whined.  
  
Kenny smirked. "Yeah, well, serves you right for dumping water on me."  
  
"Ok, Cheif, Ok!" Tyson said, waving his hands in the air in protest. "We're even. No need to get all huffy."  
  
"Heehee, you guys are a riot!" Sanka chuckled.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked.  
  
Sanka shot Kai a look for not introducing her, before turning to Max. "My name is Sanka. I'm from the Phoenix City Sheler and am a memeber of the Phoenix team. I'm with Kai. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Cool," Max said. "I'm Max. That's Tyson and he's Ray. And that's Kenny- the Cheif."  
  
"I know," Sanka answered, catching them by surprise. "Kai told me 'all' about the BladeBreakers."  
  
"Really?" Tyson inquired. "You his girlfriend?"  
  
Sanka blushed as Kai shot a glare at Tyson.  
  
"And what have you beeen up to Kai?" Tyson asked, trying to change the subject (and get Kai's gaze off him).  
  
"Not much," Kai answered plainly.  
  
"You've probably been practicing your trade mark, right? Giving people the cold shoulder?"  
  
"Only to you, Tyson. Only to you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Then, Tyson and Kai broke out into an argument. Ray sighed, giving Max a look that clearly said, 'Here we go again.' Tyson just seemed to like three things lately: eating, beyblading, and arguing. Sanka looked totally bewildered as to what was going on, and Kenny obviously, just wanted to stay out of it. Kai and Tyson finally stopped their nonsense bickering. Tyson then suggested that they get in touch with Mr, Dickinson and also head back to his place for the rest of the party. Sanka and Max loved the idea. Ray managed to talk Kai into coming along. And with that, all 6 of them walked off, leaving the river bank quiet once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ See? What'd I tell ya? Didn't I get carried away with my funny business? I know I started out with Tyson and the gang looking for Kai, but in the show they never do. He always finds them when it counts, so it made more sense to do it this way. Besides, wasn't it fun? Don't worry, I'll get back on track in the next chappie. I hope. Maybe even bring Boris back into the picture. Well, we'll see. Til then! Ciao! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Sorry, about taking a little longer to update. I was in a bit of a spot on deciding what should happen in it, and I'm still not confident it turned out ok. I think it's a bit wierd. But I'll leave the deciding of how good it actually is up to you. I hope you like this one. OK, let's go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 7- Blading and Problems  
  
Boris walked down the hall in tight steps. He was going to see his partner in this organization, who was a man that's even more tempered and powerful than he is. Sometimes he felt like this guy was the boss and not him, but really they kind of shared the job and title equally. Boris soon arrived at this partners office. He had been called to dicuss a matter, which he already knew what it was- Kai, and how to get the slatehaired blader to join their cause. The cause was really almost the same as the one before- to take over the world using beybladers and powerful, enhanced bit- beasts. Really it was getting kind of an old idea that ought to be locked up and forgotten. But Boris and his partner didn't see it that way. Although one had to wonder if they were even partners. Its hard to tell with evil guys. The plan was almost the same, but with a slight twist. That's where Kai came in, but that's also where things got tricky. Boris opened the office door and strided in, his long coat swishing.  
  
"Arek, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you said that Kai has a lust for perfection and that he would jump at the opportunity to weild the bit-beast that we have for him here." said Arek, who had his chair facing the window, so you couldn't see who he was.  
  
"Hm, yes, I did say that. But Kai wouldn't come even when I mentioned the bit-beast. However, I still intend to get him."  
  
"Excellent. And how are you going to do that?  
  
"Uh, that... I don't know yet."  
  
"Well, think of something! I want that boy working for us by next Thrusday. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, right."  
  
And grumbling something about evil business partners being too bossy (something like that), Boris walked off to think up a plan.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson, Ray, Kai, and the gang were sitting in Mr. Dickinson's office, listening to him explain about their match against thst Buster Bladers that's scheduled for later in the week. Apparently, these bladers had worked their way up the ranks to second place in their country, and now wanted to take on the World Championship team. Probably for a good challenge. It was great to be back together again and just in time for a match. Tyson, of course, was the most stoked out of all of them to get started. But the others knew better than to get excited too soon. It's not a good idea to get overconfident either. Mr. Dickinson then showed them a pisture of the Buster Bladers. It was a four member team of 3 boys and a girl. They were each holding their beyblades up and wearing silver-coloured medals around their necks.  
  
Later, remembering something about a party, Mr. Dickinson invited them for a snack with him in town. And excepted. Sanka tagged along for something to do. They chose a small little resturant that was downtown. It looked rather tiny actually, but just right for those who wanted a bite. They walked in, found a empty window booth in the far back corner, and sat down. They each ordered a little something. The boys (even Kai which was a bit surprising) all had an ice cream treat, and Sanka had a blueberry pie slice. It all looked delicious. Tyson wanted to eat it all, but quickly decided against it. He didn't want Sanka think that he was a bad-mannered pig.  
  
"What's the matter, Tyson?" Max asked. "You haven't bugged us for our treats or ordered seconds and thirds yet."  
  
"I guess I'm just not hungry," Tyson answered, casually shrugging.  
  
Kenny blinked in fake disbelief. "You, Tyson, not being hungry enough for seconds? When did that happen? Hm, I guess miracles for resturants really can happen."  
  
Tyson shot Kenny a dark look, but didn't say anything to the comment.  
  
"Don't give him any ideas Cheif," Ray said jokingly, "or he may start eating again to try and prove you wrong."  
  
Tyson frowned at them as he took another slow bite of his treat. He didn't think it was so unusual, everyone gets full sometimes. "Geez," he grumbled finally, "can't you guys do something else besides tease me on how much I eat?"  
  
'Well, you have to admit Tyson," Max added, "it is one of your best qualities that we can all critisize you on."  
  
"I guess," Tyson agreed, shrugging again. "But..."  
  
"But what?" Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson didn't say anything. He just glanced over at the front of the resturant. The others looked too wondering what was so interesting. 3 boys and a girl had just entered and they looked very familiar. Sanka had to hold back a sudden fit of the giggles that were creeping up on her for some strange reason or another. She knew that it was definately the Buster Bladers, but they looked very different than in their picture, and the 3 boys looked so much like to BladeBreakers. Well, almost.  
  
The tallest boy in the group had drak blue hair and turquoise bangs. He had on blue pocketed shorts, a black tank top, gold bands high on his arms, red sports cuffs on his wrists, and red, yellow, and black shoes. He even had blue shark fins on his face; that when Sanka first caught sight of him, she thought that she was seeing Kai's twin.  
  
The other two boys were the same height. The raven-haired one bared some assemblence to Ray even having similar golden eyes, the difference were hard to spot on him but they were there; like he didn't have long, wrapped ponytail, nor the red sash on his outfit. His outfit was a bit similar to Ray's too, but the top was shorter. He also had on a red headband, but the ying-yang was on the red sorts gloves that he wore instead. The others boy's outfit was similar to Tyson's style but still looked different. He didn't have any red in his clothes, but he did have a red, small piece of cloth tied to his left arm. He gloves were white as were his boot-like shoes. The difference betweeen him and Tyson were easy to spot, like he had funny looking symbol on his shirt that looked a bit like arrows. And as far as looks go, he did have blue eyes, but his hair was bushy, spiky, and light brown, and short. Sanka and the guys didn't know what to make of it. It was just too freaky.  
  
The girl, however, looked completly different from anybody, obviously wanting to depict her own sense of style. She had on white tanks, skirt, in fact her whole out fit was white, except for some blue linings. Her hair was a greenish-turquoise colour and she had funny purple facepaint swirls on her face. A piece of her hair was tided up with a purple ribbon. The silver buckle on her belt and two purple beads on her gloves flashed when they were hit by light. Anyway, dispite her out-of-this-world appearence, she looked very friendly. She smiled and walked over to them, the boys following behind.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted to the group.  
  
"Kasha, how nice to see you again," Mr. Dickinson said in response.  
  
"And you Mr. Dickinson," said Kasha politely.  
  
"Boys, these kids are the Buster Bladers, Kasha, Greg, Kallo, and Ryall. They are the bladers you'll be facing."  
  
"That's right. And who's this?" Kasha asked, noticing Sanka. "I don't remember seeing a girl being on the BladeBreakers."  
  
"That's 'cause I'm not on the BladeBreakers," Sanka told her matter-a- factly.  
  
"Then what team are you from?" Kallo, the tallest boy, asked.  
  
"I'm from the Phoenix Team," Sanka replied. "My friends Alex, Durbon, and Kazu are part of the team too. We each have a phoenix for a bit-beast, and we're the top bladers in Phoenix City. Make sense huh?"  
  
"I guess. But, wait a sec. There's only supposed to be one phoenix bit- beast and that's Dranzer!" Kasha stated.  
  
"He's not the only one," Sanka argued back. "He's just the Fire Phoenix. There's also phoenix's of ice, thunder, water, and earth. Mine is Icies. Here. Check it." She pulled out her blade and showed it to Kasha.  
  
Kasha took the beyblade and looked at the bit, where she saw a white phoenix on it. "Cool!" she said, handing it back. "But it doesn't look like it can measure up to my Peggal."  
  
"Peggal?"  
  
"That's my bit-beast's name, you goof."  
  
"Hey! I'm no goof! And I'll prove it. Fight me! Right here, right now!" Sanka challenged.  
  
"You're on!" agreed Kasha, without hestitation. "Challenge excepted!"  
  
"Girls! Girls! You stop this right now!" ordered Mr. Dickinson. "There's no cause for..."  
  
"Stay out of this, old man!" Kasha barked back rudely, changing her first thought friendly personality. "You ready, little girl?"  
  
"Totally!" said Sanka quickly. "Let's get it on. And I'm not a little girl!"  
  
"Whatever. Just shut up and let's blade!"  
  
"Fine! We'll use that bowl over there as our dish."  
  
The two girls prepared their blades over the medium-sized bowl. The BladeBreakers, Kallo, Ryall, Greg, and some other people joined around to watch. A waiter came over and did '3,2,1... Let it Rip!' for them and they released. The blades sped at top speed around the dish, that Kenny (who was taping the match with Dizzi) was finding it hard to keep up with them. Right now, Sanka purple blade was going circles Kasha's blue one, really nailing hard into it. But literally for every move Sanka did, Kasha had a counter maneuver. Kai was impressed. This girl, Kasha, was an excellent blader. She had obviously been blading for a long time. Kai watched along with rest, particularly paying attention to Kasha's style and technique, seeing what they would be up against for the match later. Then, Kasha and Sanka both called out their bit-beasts. Kasha's was a magificant pegasus, with large crystal wings. A very impressive sight, and Peggal was about a head bigger than Icies when it stood on its hind feet. The battle continued on, but at a whole new intense power level. Everyone had backed up and were sheilding their faces from stray winds and blasts. Mr. Dickinson was getting worried about the innocent people around them, who were still watching, and traied to get the girls to stop. They ignored him, completly focused on their match. Sanka was about to commanded Icies to do her Sonic Blizzard attack, when a blue beyblade knocked hers out of the dish. She looked to see if it was Kasha's that did it, but it wasn't; 'cause Kasha's had already been knocked out by a red one. The blue returned to Kai's hand and the red one to Kallo's. Both Sanka and Kasha were surprised and angry that their match had been interrupted, but Kai and Kallo didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Dickinson said to Kai and Kallo, who nodded in return. "That was totally uncalled for, girls!" he scolded.  
  
"Sorry," they both said, apoligetically. Though one had to wonder if they truely meant it. They shock hands anyway, and smiled. They meant it.  
  
With that over and done with, the two teams, and Sanka and Mr. Dickinson sat back down to enjoy the rest of their snack.  
  
Elsewhere, Boris was still trying to figure out how to get Kai to join his and Arek's organization. He knew by now that Kai would never come freely and willing on his own accord. So, he would have to capture the wanted blader by force and make him join. His plan needed Kai and the new bit-beast they had in store for him, or it wouldn't work. Then, suddenly it hit him. Dranzer was the answer. Dranzer was Kai's most prized pocession (if you wanted to call it that), and if he stole the phoenix, he'd get Kai. But then Boris was faced with another problem. How was he going to get Dranzer?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Well, how's that? I still don't think highly about this one. Just something about it I guess. But tell me what you think, and I'll catch ya later. Bye! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry, I took so long in updating again. But I was having problems getting back my virus protector. Plus, my computer was acting very funny. I think my mom and I got all fixed up by now though. Thank goodness! So, without further ado and chatter, here's the next chapter. And just a reminder to review after reading. Let's go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Koji's Big Mistake

Koji had just finished practicing his beyblading out back and wasn't too satisfied with his results. He thought if he had a bit-beast like Kai and the Phoenix team, then he would be champs like them. It just wasn't fair! He practiced like they told him to; he dedicated himself to the sport, so why didn't it feel like he was improving. Alex had been watching and he smiled encouragingly at Koji.

"Great job, Koji," he said. "You're getting better. You've got some good endurance and I think I saw some chips fly out of the dish there before."

"Yeah," Koji agreed sarcastically, "chips off my blade from trying to break stone. Give up the encouraging attitude Alex, I haven't improved squat!"

"Sure you have," Alex stated firmly. "Now what do you say we have a game?"

"No thanks. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Ok. But don't be long. You know how Miss Kelm gets when we come in late."

"What are you, my boss? Don't worry, I'll be back before sundown."

"All right then. Bye!"

Koji nodded and walked away.

He didn't really pay any attention as to where he was going, and soon found himself walking through town. He soon was passing by some alleys. Suddenly, Koji shivered and he couldn't really shake the feeling that he was being watched. Just then, a strong pair of hands grabbed a hold of him, and he let out a squawk of surprise as he was pulled into the shadows. Koji was pushed against the alley wall by the figure who had seized him. The place smelled awful, although he couldn't really tell if it was the smell of rotting fish or the guy's breath. It was so dark, that he couldn't see anything and he started to struggle in panic.

"Easy, kid, easy," said a voice from in front of him. Koji figured it belonged to the guy who had grabbed him and stopped struggling.

"Who are you?" asked Koji.

"None of your business," the figure hissed. "Now, look, I happen to know that you want a bit-beast, right?"

"Yeah," Koji answered. He squinted his eyes trying to get a look at whose grip he was in, but it was too dark. "But what's it to you?"

"I know where you can get one," the figure said shortly as he put Koji down.

This got Koji's attention. "You do?" he asked, suddenly all excited. "Where? Which one?"

"Yes. It's called Dranzer," replied the figure.

"Dranzer?" said Koji, mystified. "But wait a minute. Dranzer already belongs to Kai of the BladeBreakers. It can't be mine."

"Sure it can," the figure answered. "Now listen, I need you to get Dranzer for me. Do that, and I promise Kai'll leave that place you're staying at, plus you can have Dranzer. Think about it.

"I already have," snapped Koji, without hestitation or thinking it through. "I'll do it! Especially if it'll get me a bit-beast."

"Good," said the figure, giving Koji a sly grin through the dark. "Meet me back here tomorrow, with the fire phoenix in hand."

"Right."

Then, the figure just walked away. Koji peered around the corner after him, hoping to see whom he just had that conversation with. All he could see though, was the guy's long, swishing hooded trench coat. He also thought he could make out purple hair, or maybe it was just his imagination. Koji pushed it all out of his head for the moment, sighed, and headed back in the direction he thought led to the Shelter. It did. And he just happened to arrive back at the same time that Kai and Sanka did.

"Hi Koji," Sanka greeted cheerfully at him, even though she didn't like him much.

"Hi," Koji grumbled back as they entered the Shelter. He shot a dark look at Kai, who simply just looked away. "What's he still doin' here?" he asked.

"Kai's decided to stay here for awhile remember?" Sanka answered. She turned to face him. "Hey Kai!"

"Yeah?" Kai inquired from his position by the wall.

"Wanna go out back for a bit of a game before supper?" she asked hopefully.

Kai shrugged. "Uh, well..."

"Great!" Sanka cheered before he could finish. "Let's go!" She seized a hold of Kai's hand and pulled him off back outside again.

"Sanka, I really don't..." Kai started.

Sanka wasn't listening though as she pulled Kai away. Koji thought that if Kai really wanted to, he could break out Sanka's grip no problem. She wasn't that strong after all. He ran after them to watch.

Once out back, Sanka let go of her friend and ran over to the dish. She pulled out her launcher and beyblade, and looked over expectantly at Kai. Kai shrugged again and decided that he might as well. He took out his blade and launcher too and joined Sanka at the dish. They both released at the same time. It started almost in a dejevu of their last match against each other, with Dranzer starting off by hitting Icies first, and then Icies doing counterattacks back.

"Icies, Sonic Blizzard!" Sanka ordered after awhile.

The thick snow and ice storm formed and whipped around the place. Dranzer was being pulled into its vortex again. Sanka grinned sure that she'd be the winner this time too.

"Fire Arrow, Dranzer!" Kai commanded suddenly.

"What?" Sanka cried, surprised.

The arrow of fire shot right through the center of the storm, causing it to evaporate and clear. Icies was weakened now and Dranzer just had to literally tap at it before it stopped spinning. Kai smiled as Dranzer zipped back into his hand. Sanka sighed and then smiled too as she picked up her blade.

"Great match Kai," she said. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about Beyblading."

"Uh-huh," Kai agreed with a slight nod.

"Supper's ready!" came Miss Kelm's voice.

"Coming!" everyone called back.

Kai and Sanka tucked their blades in their pockets and headed back inside. Koji had been watching their whole match from a distance and was very impressed with Dranzer's power, and soon he would have it for himself. He followed them back inside, while thinking up ways to get Dranzer away from Kai.

Hours later, Phoenix City Shelter had fallen into silence, only broken by some people's odd snores. Everyone was asleep. Well, all expect one. Koji was wide-awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what the figure in the alley had told him. Dranzer? His? He looked around the room until he saw Dranzer clutched in Kai's hand. Koji groaned. This was going to be a lot harder than he had first thought it to be. Koji sighed and soon fell asleep.

Kai was first up as usual next morning. He put Dranzer down, let go a smile, and went to go wash up. Koji opened one eye, and watched and waited until he heard the bathroom door click shut. He sat up, already dressed, and then spotted Dranzer on the side table. 'Dranzer' thought Koji to himself, 'is now mine!' He grabbed a hold of the bright blue blade, just as Kai stepped back into the room.

"Koji, what are you doing?" Kai asked, completely surprised (which is rare for him). "That's my Dranzer!"

"I know," Koji said, "and now he's mine!"

Koji quickly tossed a pillow at Kai's face and then ran out the door. Growling, Kai snapped on his red wrist guard thingys and chased after him, grabbing a hold of his launcher on the way out.

"Give me back my Dranzer now Koji!" Kai shouted as they ran down the corridors.

"Make me!" Koji taunted back.

Kai chased Koji all the way to the main hallway before he finally caught up. He didn't like to admit it, but Koji was fast. Kai was finding it very hard to control his temper as he watched Koji tossing Dranzer back and forth in his hands. Normally, Kai was one to remain calm under pressure and such, but then suddenly something within him snapped and he lunged at Koji. Koji let go a yelp as Kai pushed him flat to the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Kai demanded.

"I ain't telling you nothin'!" mumbled Koji.

"Why do want my Dranzer?! Spit it out Koji!"

Koji frowned and then gave a kick at Kai's hands, forcing him to let go. Kai stood up, while glaring at the boy. Koji stood up too. Before either of them could do anything thing else, they heard people getting up and yawning.

"What's going on out here?" inquired someone. It was Miss Kelm, who walked over and into view. "You two woke the Shelter up with your ruckus."

Sanka, Alex, and Kazu soon joined her, followed by everyone else, who were all rubbing sleep away from their eyes.

"Guys, it's way too early too early for all that shoutin'. Do you know what time it is?" Kazu grumbled, stiffling a yawn. "What's goin' on?"

"Koji, why do have Kai's Dranzer?" Sanka questioned, clearly noticing the blue beyblade in Koji's hand.

"Uh." Koji thought for a second. "Later!" he yelled, making a bolt for the front door.

"Not so fast," Kai growled, grabbing the back of his shirt as he ran past. "I think you've got something that's mine."

"Oh yeah?" said Koji with a frown. "Well, if you want Dranzer back, you're going to have to win it back, see. And I won't let that happen."

"We'll see, Koji," Kai said forcefully, frowning even more. "I don't make a record of losing to chumps like you. I lost Dranzer once and that's not going to happen again. Your first big mistake was taking Dranzer, your second was challenging me! You're going to lose Koji!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I kinda find it better than my last one. Funny, how that works sometimes, huh? So, I guess that's it for now. So, Ciao!


	10. Chapter 9

Hi Guys! I've been really busy lately, but I managed to find time to do another chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys. (Gosh, I love saying that.) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9- High Tensions  
  
It was hard to tell who was angrier at the moment, Koji or Kai. Having excepted Koji's challenge, Kai had to battle him and win in order to get Dranzer back. He pulled out an improvised beyblade to battle with (which turned out to be a copy of Tyson's), 'cause no doubt Koji will want to battle with Dranzer. No one said anything as they followed the two boys to the stone dish out back. The sun was peeking the trees around them in the yard and was showing the dew in the dish; clearly that would make it harder to blade when the surface was so wet and slippery. They would have to battle with mostly skill, not just power. Koji saw this too and that this put most of his attack strategy out the window.  
  
"Let's make this fair," Sanka suggested. "Koji, you put Kai's Dranzer aside and battle with your own beyblade. Kai will use the one that's in his hand now. That way no one will be at a disadvantage."  
  
'Except Koji,' Kai thought. 'He made a big mistake taking Dranzer from me; so if anyone's going to be at a disadvantage, it'll be him. But I can't get overconfident, I have to focus.' He turned to face Koji. "All right Koji, let's do this! Get ready to hand Dranzer over."  
  
"Sorry Kai, Dranzer's coming with me. You see I made a deal to have him and I will. Danzer's my bit-beast now," Koji said smugly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Kai shot back. "Don't you know that a bit- beast chooses its master? And for Dranzer, that would be me. Now are we going to chat or are we going to fight?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to fight. I don't want to miss the chance to take you down!"  
  
"Same here. Let's go!"  
  
"First thing's first Koji," Miss Kelm interrupted, "hand over Dranzer to Alex. I agree with Sanka on this. Things should be fair."  
  
Koji frowned and very reluctantly, gave Dranzer to Alex. 'Darn!' he thought angrily. 'Now I have to fight without a bit-beast. There goes plan A.'  
  
Kai looked over at Alex, who smiled reassuringly back at him. He had no doubt that Alex would take care of Dranzer for now. But it disturbed him to have Dranzer being in just anyone's possession. Alex did look trustworthy though. Kai had only put Dranzer into someone else's hands once, when he had been processed over Black Dranzer, and that was Tyson. But since he had lost his bit-beast to Spencer and had then gotten him back, Kai had vowed to never let anyone take Dranzer from him again. But so much for that.  
  
"Alright, you ready?" Kai asked Koji firmly.  
  
Koji snapped his old blade onto his launcher and glared over at Kai. "Couldn't be more ready. And..."  
  
"3, 2, 1... Let it Rip!" they both shouted and released their blades into the dish.  
  
The copy of Dragoon spun around and hit Koji's from behind with a clockwise direction twist. Koji's blade was knocked, spinning and skidding off course into the far side of the plate. It came back and using the tip of the attack-ring, it sent "Copy Dragoon" sailing into the air. Koji smirked. This was a piece of cake. But he was quickly pulled back into reality as the blade landed again and kept spinning. The dish had dried up a bit, so it was slightly easier.

"So, you've made a quick recovery but lucky chances like that won't save you, Kai!" Koji growled, frowning at him. "Go Zorix!!"  
  
Kai frowned right back. "I should be saying the same thing to you. Attack!"  
  
Both Zorix and "Copy Dragoon" charged at each other attacking at full- throttle. The two beyblades collided and then there was a big explosion. Sanka and Alex were surpised that two blades like that without bit-beasts could pack such a punch. Koji was surprised about it too, but was still determined to get Dranzer. He wondered at first why the figure in the alley wanted him to bring Dranzer to him in the first place; but that didn't matter now, not his the red phoenix could really be his. He knew that Icies and the other phoenixes were strong too, but Dranzer was the strongest he had ever seen. He had to have it. The dust from the explosion cleared and to Koji's complete surprise, neither beyblade remained spinning. Koji blinked. So did Kai. It was a tie?  
  
'Drat! I was so close!' Koji thought grumpily. 'But I want that Phoenix!!' "Kai!" he called, "if you think this battle's over, then you're sadly mistaken!"  
  
"For once I agree Koji," Kai said as calmly as he could under the circumstances. "This battle won't be over until I get my Dranzer back. Although, it'd be a lot easier on yourself if you just admit your mistake and give him back to me now."  
  
"Yes, I admit it would be easier, but it doesn't mean that I'll do it. Your Dranzer will be mine, Kai!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Been there, done that. Most bladers, who act tough, can't back it up. Bit-beasts are not toys and they should be treated with respect. I learned that lesson the hard way, but I see you never did, as you don't even have one. Although then again, you're probably not worthy enough to possess one as strong as my Dranzer."  
  
"Big words from the guy who just tied with me. Maybe **I'm** not he who's acting tough."  
  
"Watch it...!"  
  
"But enough talk, let's battle! This battle isn't over yet, remember?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They released again and the battle for Dranzer continued. Sanka watched the blades spinning around the dish and colliding in combat. She could literally feel the tension building; and it was not just the beyblades that were making it, 'cause so were the players. It was so tense and thick that she could probably cut it with a knife, if she had one.  
  
"C'mon Kai," Sanka whispered. "You can beat Koji and get Dranzer back. I know you can."  
  
"It may be hard for him to do that know Sanka," Alex muttered back.  
  
"Huh? But why's that?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Sanka turned her attention back to the battle and saw that Alex was right. Koji's blade, Zorix, was hounding Kai's around from almost every angle. Kai was gritting his teeth together, trying think up what to do. He knew that sometimes it was better to let the opponent's blade attack yours, feeding off its power until it wears itself out. But because he wasn't using Dranzer, doing that now was a lot trickier. 'I can't lose to that hothead," Kai thought. "Dranzer belongs with me, I know that now.' But getting it to stay that way now was starting to be quite the problem.  
  
"Now, Zorix, multiply!" Koji ordered, snapping Kai out of his thoughts.  
  
Four more blades looking the same appeared around Zorix. They all attacked at Kai's "Copy Dragoon" at the same time. "Copy Dragoon" would try and evade them, only to get cornered again. Kai looked around and soon saw something that he couldn't help but gasp at. It was chips off his blade's attack-ring in the middle of the dish that must have broken off from that last attack. Being as this was a copy of Tyson's Dragoon-blade, it was based on the style of 'attack'. 'Endurance and 'defense' moves the beyblader had to think up on his own. Kai was glad that his team was not here to watch him struggling to win, 'cause normally he was not one to struggle in battle at all. But after being in the World Championships and at the Phoenix City Shelter, he realized now that he was wrong. Kai just simply watched for a bit, hoping for awhile that this was all just a dream. He wasn't here, this didn't happen, Dranzer was still with him; it was all a dream.  
  
'What's happening to me?' Kai thought. 'Since when have I ever given up when the battle looked bad? Never! That's right, I have never thrown in the towel before, so I won't start now. Now what's the answer? There must be a way to beat Koji at his own game. But how?'  
  
The answer was there he just knew it. But why couldn't he figure it out. For awhile, he began to fall into doubt again, wishing it was all a dream and that he was never even in this mess. He wanted to just vanish away into a dark corner and be alone. Kai could hear Koji's taunting voice almost like it was 10 miles away. But that wasn't right; Koji was right here and the two of them were in the midst of a battle over Dranzer. Dranzer. Kai wondered what the fire phoenix, **his** phoenix was thinking about right now. About possibly going into someone's possession besides the one where he belonged. What was the answer to win? It was there. The answers to get Dranzer back and end this fiasco.  
  
Then suddenly, the battle Ray had against Frankie in the American Tournament Semi-Finals flashed through Kai's mind. Ray. What had he done against a multiple attack? Kai thought back to when Frankie had done the same move Koji was doing, at least until he could figure out a way to stop it. It used to be so easy, having the answer and belief very quickly and with certainty. He watched as the vision of Ray and Frankie's battle flashed through his head, partially the multiple attack move.  
  
"_Check your attack for holes you mean, 'cause I see a great big one and now I'm driving right through!_" he remembered Ray saying and how Driger had then broken through Frankie's illusions no sweat. "_You see, I had no need to worry about your four extras, being as I kept my eye on the original the whole time._"  
  
That's it! Keeping an eye on the original beyblade! Kai turned his attention back to the match and saw that Koji's blade(s) were still hammering at his copy of Dragoon. He had to break free of them before his blade was completely broken apart. Then Kai saw it! Koji's original Zorix in the middle of the cluster knocking into his on the right side! Now that he knew where it was, he just needed a way to get rid of the illusions and defeat it. And then the battles Tyson had against the Blade Sharks in the Regional Tournament and the one against Alexander at Balkov Abbey supplied him with the rest of the answer.  
  
"Are you going to fight back or what?" Koji grumbled mockingly. "I don't have all day you know. Let's get this over with so I can take Dranzer and go. I got somewhere I gotta be with it, ya know."  
  
"The only thing that you're going to be doing with Dranzer Koji, is hanging it back to Kai after he beats you!" Sanka shot back.  
  
"Whatever," Koji sneered. He pointed her attention to Kai and then to the blades in the dish. "Just look," he said. "There's no way Kai can win now. He hasn't fought back in the last 15 minutes. But if he wants to try, he'd better do it soon, before I completely shatter his copy of Dragoon."  
  
Sanka gasped, starting to feel doubtful too; but Kai's confident voice, quickly caused the feeling to vanish and be replaced with hope that he could still turn the whole match around and win.  
  
"Then I'd better get started," Kai said calmly. "You're a good blader Koji, but you're in way over your head if you think you can beat me."  
  
"Is that so?" Koji questioned, while glaring coldly at Kai across from him.  
  
"Yeah I think so," Kai replied and then shouted, "Attack! Vanish and then do Phantom Hurricane!!"  
  
The copy of Dragoon suddenly vanished out of sight. Koji tried not to blink so he wouldn't miss what had just happened. His group of beyblades spun around the dish trying to find something to attack at. But there was nothing. Zorix spun around attacking the only thing in full sight, the illusions of itself! When the illusions vanished, Kai's temporary beyblade then reappeared and attacked with a full-powered Phantom Hurricane!  
  
'What?! But how?!" Koji cried in surprise. "That's Dragoon's attack! But Tyson is the only one who has Dragoon!"  
  
"True. Tyson does have the real Dragoon," Kai said smugly, "but you forget, I was the BladeBreaker's team captain. I learned their moves almost just as much as them. You should travel more Koji; maybe you'd actually learn something. Next time, just remind yourself that 'Practice Makes Perfect'! Attack and let's end this!!"  
  
The storm whipped around the whole garden and dish, knocking Koji's blade out and messing up all the girls' hair. Everyone (minus Kai) was shielding his or her faces from it until it ceased and cleared. "Copy Dragoon" zipped back into Kai's hand and Koji went and picked up Zorix. The battle was over!  
  
Alex then returned Dranzer to Kai, who accepted it back willingly. He then glared sharply over at Koji, 'cause the question still remained to all of them: Why had Koji taken the fire phoenix in the first place?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Well, there you have it, another chapter. Koji gave his blade a name (Zorix) just like in season 2 of the show, Zeo called his blade Zeronix. And yes, I did take Ray's words in the vision from the quote of that match between him and Frankie. I just thought I'd ought to explain that. So, that's it for now. You review and I'll catch you later. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I was hit with that thing called 'writer's block'. But I'm all right now. Hopefully I won't have to deal with it again for a while. To those who reviewed, thanks. Keep it up, ok? I really appreciate the feedback. Well, onto the next chapter. Here we go!

Chapter 10- A-Beyblading We Will Go!

Tyson was out the back of his house, doing one last practice run. The match against the Buster Bladers was to take place tomorrow bright and early at the BBA Headquarters. This was his last chance to get his techniques and strategies up to scratch. He watched Dragoon zoom around the yard slicing up soda cans that he was using as targets, wondering where his friends were. He remembered telling Max and Ray that they were going to train here today, so where were they? And what about Kai, where had he gone off to? Tyson soon ran out of soda cans, so he started to use wooden boards instead, but eventually ran out of those too. Now he had nothing left to use as targets for the others when they get here. Getting rather impatient, he decided to go and look for them. Tyson ran around to the front gate, only to collide straight with Kenny. They both fell to the ground, groaning. Tyson recovered first and helped his short friend to his feet.

"Tyson," Kenny panted, "I've been looking everywhere for you. The battle time's changed to this afternoon. The bus will pick us up at 11:00 sharp at the river."

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Tyson said indignantly.

"I tried to," answered Kenny. "But your grandpa said you were snoring so loud in a deep sleep, that it would taken a lifetime to have woken you up to answer my call."

Tyson frowned. "I wasn't snoring. I wasn't even asleep. I was out back practicing like I was today. Grandpa's just been so lazy and tired lately. He hasn't bugged me to do martial arts in ages."

"I thought you hated when he did that," Kenny said, giving a small grin.

"I do," Tyson replied. Then he started glancing around as if he had done something that he wasn't supposed to. "But I'm not going to wait around to tell him that. I don't want to be around when he gets a sudden mood change. Well, we've got a challenge to get to, Chief. Let's go!"

"Ok."

And the two of them set off.

They met up with Max and Ray at the river a few minutes later. Ray had been leading Max through a new technique he called 'The Defensive Turnpike', and Max just loved it. Once they felt they had it down packed, they got down into doing some quick endurance runs.

Kai joined them there about an hour later and they were surprised to see that Sanka was with him. When they asked why, Sanka said she's been itching for a rematch against Kasha for quite awhile, and when she heard of this match, she figured it was a good a place as any to get it. She had somehow persuaded Kai to let her join the BladeBreakers temporarily for this, though how she had managed it was anyone's guess. Kenny was a bit flustered by this news, since they had already decided that Max would be going against Kasha. Max grinned and told Kenny that they could let Sanka be on the team just this once. Kenny nodded and Sanka thanked him. They sat about on the bank waiting for the bus, which pulled into view a few minutes later. A bit surprised at how much time had passed already, the group climbed onboard, and the bus set off again.

The bus soon got onto the main road. Max got the group into a 3 part round of the "Wheels on the Bus". Kai was grateful that Sanka never mentioned the incident and match with Koji over Dranzer. He was still slightly confused as to why Koji even wanted Dranzer in the first place. He had said he was to meet someone with it, but who? And why? Kai put the thought and questions to the back of this mind for now and focused the team instead on a conversation of who's battling in the match and strategies. The chorus of the "Wheels on the Bus" trailed away as everyone got deep into the topic. The match would apparently be private with only a few people allowed in to watch. Kenny typed up the order to Dizzi, which is as follows: Ray versus Ryall, Tyson versus Greg, and Sanka versus Kasha. In case of a tiebreaker, Kai and Kallo were left to step in and deal with it. As far as strategies go, only the players knew what they were going to do. Kenny, of course, was more than willing to offer advice for moves. He insisted that everybody participating in the beybattles were to go through 'Check-point Dizzi'. Tyson and Sanka both enthusiastically did so. Kai and Ray didn't think it was necessary, but both got their beyblades checked by Dizzi anyway.

Before long, they arrived at the BBA Headquarters, and for some strange reason, Mr. Dickinson was waiting for them at the front door. The group walked over to join him there.

"Ah, welcome boys!" he said enthusiastically. "And Sanka's here too. Lovely. Well, the Buster Bladers are already here. So, let's go and get this match underway."

"You got it, Mr. D!" Tyson agreed. Jumping in the air, he ran off calling, "What are we waiting for? Let's get this battle started! Yeah!"

Mr. Dickinson chuckled at Tyson's enthusiastic spirit and led the others inside the BBA Headquarters. The Buster Bladers were standing just a few feet away from the door. Sanka recognized Kasha right away. The girls frowned at each other; even from such a distance there was no mistaking the rivalry fire that burned in their eyes. Ray grabbed a hold of Sanka's arm and pulled her away in the direction of the stadium. The rest of the BladeBreakers followed them, and the Buster Bladers followed suit behind them. The two teams entered the room from separate doorways though. The dish was in the center of it, with two benches on opposite sides for them to sit. The BladeBreakers set down at one and the Buster Bladers at the other. Tyson looked around at the stands.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "For only a 'few' people, the stands sure are packed."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "They all came to watch us in action!"

"Or the Buster Bladers," Kenny said. "We haven't really got a chance to see any of their real techniques, power, or strategies. Kasha, we know a little about and we also got a glimpse of her bit-beast, but her teammates are still a bit of a mystery to us."

"Sure they are, but we can take them, Chief," Max put in confidently. "Right?"

Kenny nodded. "You're right. As long as you all stick to what we practiced."

"We will," Tyson assured. "So Ray, you up first?"

Ray looked across the dish and watched as Ryall came to stand near it. "Looks like I am," he said. He pulled Driger and his launcher out of his pocket and walked over to the dish too.

Ryall smiled at him. "So Ray, you ready to watch me take you down?"

Ray smiled back, showing his fangs slightly. "You just wish."

"Bladers ready?" came the voice of the announcer, who was standing on a raised platform in the center of the stands.

Ryall and Ray readied their beyblades on their launchers. "You bet!" they both yelled.

"Then, 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!" The announcer waved his hand in a downward motion and Ray and Ryall released their blades.

The two beyblades spun around the rim a few times. It kind of looked like they were avoiding each other, keeping as much distance between themselves as possible. Then Driger started things off with a bang, by coming around from behind and knocking Ryall's blade way up in the air.

"Go up after it, Driger!" Ray commanded.

Driger obeyed and leapt up in the air after his opponent. But Ryall's was waiting and ready and it knocked Driger and itself back toward the plate. They both hit it with a loud crash and surprisingly both beyblades were still spinning when the dust cleared. Ray and Ryall blinked. Talk about luck, that that happened.

"Now it's my turn," Ryall said and then yelled, "Go Lynxan, attack!"

His bit-beast was then unleashed. It was big lynx with silvery white fur and huge strong claws. Ray quickly responded by calling out Driger. Both cat bit-beasts were big and fast. The dish was flat so there were no obstacles in the way and no place to hide. Suddenly, Lynxan drove Driger into the plate, pushing him into it with his strong claws. Driger snarled and clawed back but he couldn't move.

"C'mon, push him back, Driger!" Ray ordered.

"He can't Ray," called Ryall from across the dish. "My Lynxan has him pinned down flat."

Ray frowned. "I can see that. But we're not through yet. Driger!"

With a furious growl, Driger locked his sharp claws into Lynxan's strong ones. He pushed, digging his hind legs into the dish's edge, as he drove Lynxan back. The lynx and the White Tiger fought back hard, pushing, clawing, and biting at each other. Ray and Ryall were commanding and encouraging them on, while their teammates did the same thing to them.

"Driger, Tiger Claw!" Ray shouted.

"Iron Nails, Lynxan! Let's go!" Ryall demanded.

Driger came charging at Lynxan, Tiger Claw Attack in motion. Lynxan roared and slammed his big paws into the ground, which caused some white, icy nails to shoot out at Driger. The White Tiger dodged them really well. But some of the things did come pretty close to getting his backside once or twice. Then Driger leapt above Lynxan and came down on him with a full-powered Tiger Claw. Lynxan fought back with another try at Iron Nails. They collided with a big boom and a huge cloud of dust arose. Ray shielded his face against it as it spread and so did Ryall. Tyson, Max, and Sanka jumped to their feet in anticipation and waited.

"I can't see," Kenny complained. "Who won?"

"Just wait, Chief," Tyson said. "The dust is starting to clear now."

The dust cloud began to lessen up. Everybody leaned forward. It turned out that it was a tie. Tyson noticed that both Ray and Ryall were on their knees, breathing heavily.

"Whoa! How about that folks," called the announcer, "it's a tie!"

"Ray!" Tyson cried, running over to his friend in concern.

Ray got steadily to his feet. "I'm fine, Tyson," he assured.

"That's good," Tyson said. He watched Ray go and sit back down on the bench with the others. He pulled out his beyblade and launcher and faced the dish. "Well, I guess I'm up next. You ready, Dragoon?" The bit of Dragoon flashed a bright blue and Tyson smiled.

Ryall stepped down from the platform and Greg then stepped on to battle Tyson. Greg looked at his beyblade, a confident smile forming on lips. He practiced a lot. Now was the time to prove how good he was. He readied his blade on his launcher and Tyson did the same thing opposite him.

"Ready Bladers?" came the voice of the announcer. "And 3.... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!"

The crowd cheered as both Tyson and Greg released and the second round got underway. Greg's blade started it off, coming around from behind at Dragoon, who dodged. It eventually turned into like a game of cat and mouse, as they would strike and dodge each other all over the place. Finally Greg decided to take things up a notch, and unleashed his bit-beast. It was a big purple raven, with blue eyes that shone like the reflection on water of the sky.

"Go, Ravendale!" Greg shouted. "North Gust Attack!"

Ravendale started to flap his vast wings furiously and a tornado-like vortex formed, whipping around the room. Tyson's beyblade was being pushed back toward the edge of the dish. Tyson realized he had to think fast or he would lose. He decided to fight storm with storm, he quickly summoned up Dragoon. The blue dragon rose out of the bit chip with a loud roar. His blade began to spin faster and faster, creating its own tornado storm, which repelled Ravendale's. Both storms then ceased and they were right back where they started. So they struck it right up again, and it continued on like that for a while.

"Give it up, Tyson," Greg called. "You can only repel my storm's for so long, but eventually you will be pulled into its vortex. My Ravendale is a creature of the North Wind, the strongest wind of them all."

Tyson glared at him. "Is everyone on your team this snarky? You should know that there's more than one way to deal with the wind."

"You can never control the wind. It moves freely."

"Do you really think so? Well then, I think it's time to give you a lesson that you should never say never. Dragoon!"

Dragoon caught on and he headed right at Ravendale. Once under it, he let loose a ferocious Phantom Hurricane. It blew upwards in a whoosh, knocking the beyblade of Ravendale up in the air. With a big roar, Dragoon chased up after his opponent. Ravendale tried to fend him off with a wind gust again. But Dragoon grabbed onto his talons and the two bit-beasts plummeted back to the ground. About three feet from the plate, the dragon let go and the raven crashed making the dish shake. Tyson and Greg kept their balance and waited for the announcement as to who won. But it was kind of obvious to the two of them already as to whom. A cloud of dust had formed from the crash, and everyone was still waiting for it to clear. Finally it did.

"And the winner of round two is Tyson!" the announcer yelled.

Tyson jumped in the air and yelled, "All right! I'm the man!" His beyblade then shot back to his hand and he grinned. "Well done, Dragoon. We did it again, buddy."

Greg picked up his blade from the center of the dish. He looked at it and sighed. Tyson came over to him and looked at it too.

"Is Ravendale ok?" he asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah, it has nothing that a few repairs and a good polishing wouldn't cure. I guess I'm not as good a blader as I thought I was."

Tyson chuckled. "Are you kidding me? You are an awesome beyblader. Why, for a while there, I was sure that you would beat me. But Dragoon and I, we don't give up so easily. Just practice some more, and you'll get better, Greg."

Greg thought about that for a second and then smiled. "Thanks Tyson. I will for sure. And then I want a rematch with you!"

"Hey, you're on! Anytime, my friend!" Tyson said. And then, they both laughed and clasped hands.

"Well, there's a nice display of good sportsmanship," put in the announcer. "But now we have the last battle for this match."

Tyson and Greg both returned to their seats, and Kasha and Sanka were up next. Sanka was now a feeling a bit nervous, like maybe battling Kasha wasn't such a good idea. Kai looked over at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Sanka shook her head vigorously. "It's nothing, Kai. I'm fine. Kasha won't know what hit her!" Putting on a confident face, she walked over the dish, with Kasha already on the other side.

Kasha smirked across at her. "Well, look who joined the BladeBreakers just to face little ole me. Now we'll finally get to find out who is better. My Peggal will take you down! I hope you're ready to lose!"

"We'll just see who loses, Kasha," Sanka shot back. "And I can assure you, that it won't be me. My Icies and I will leave you frozen. So, bring it on!" She readied her beyblade on her launcher and Kasha did the same thing.

"OK, bladers ready?" came the voice of the announcer again. "And then, 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!"

Sanka and Kasha released, and their blades started to circle around the dish. Then they headed straight at each other head on. They collided and then pulled away still spinning. With lots of battle yells, the girls both called out their bit-beasts at the same time. And out came Icies and Peggal. The Pegasus and the ice phoenix stared at one another waiting for a command from their owners.

And there, I think I'll leave it for today. I love cliffhangers, don't you? Anyway, review please and give me some encouragement. I love getting it. Till next time!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Sorry, I took so long in updating again. Writer's block just seems to stick sometimes. Well, to those who reviewed, thanks. You guys are great! I can tell that many of you are waiting to see what happens next. So, here is another new chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Up to the Next Level

The dish Kasha and Sanka were battling in was a hilly, wilderness area, with trees and a steam. Sanka found it difficult to maneuver in it, and so did Kasha. Though, Kasha was doing a little better.

For the longest time, it looked like neither wanted to do much of anything. They just stood glaring at each other, waiting. Tyson wondered if Kasha and Sanka were both trying to physc each other out or just stall for time as long as possible. He could feel the tension mounting as Icies and Peggal were still waiting for their commands.

"What's going on? Why aren't they doing anything?" Tyson asked impatiently.

Kenny shrugged. "You got me, 'cause I don't know. But I hope they do something soon. My nerves can't stand the suspense."

Next to him, Max giggled. "Your nerves can't much of anything at all, huh Chief."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Kenny nodded nonetheless. Suddenly, their attention was caught back to the match as the stadium shook hard. Peggal had gone on the attack, galloping up a hill, to jump at Icies. Sanka knew she had to think fast or her bit-beast would get creamed. Alex had always taught her to use things to her advantage. She looked around for an idea and then she had it!

"Icies, Ice Daggers!" Sanka commanded.

Icies obeyed immediately and a dozen daggers of ice were fired at the top of the hill. A trail of ice flowed from them and down toward Peggal. The pegasus neighed in panic as his feet were frozen to the path. Icies screeched at him and prepared to attack again.

"It's all right, Peggal," Kasha assured her bit-beast. "Let's Go! Galvant Earthquake!"

Peggal pounded his hooves into the ground, which caused the ice to crack, and he was able to free himself. Then, using his large crystal wings, he flew head on at Icies, ramming into her chest. The ice phoenix gave a pain filled cry and striked back with Ice Daggers again. Peggal reared on his hind feet and stomped on them.

Sanka looked down at the dish and saw that her beyblade was losing momentum and Icies was taking quite a pounding from Peggal. She wondered if she should commanded Recover and have Icies heal herself. But what if Kasha had a way to turn it against her? Sanka frowned determinedly. She'd have to chance it.

"Quick Icies, recover!" she shouted.

Her blade flashed a bright blue and some of the damages on it were repaired. Icies gave her owner a grateful look before quickly flying out of reach from Peggal. Sanka smiled. As long as she could keep using Recover, she knew that she could stay in this match.

"Nice try Kasha," Sanka called, "but it's going to a lot more than that to bring down my Icies and I."

Kasha glared at her. "Ok then, you asked for it! Peggal, Diamond Crystals!!"

Peggal neighed viciously. His wings flashed a blue-silvery colour and out whished thousands of diamond-shaped crystals, sharp ones. A few got Icies in her talons and some hit her wings. White feathers were flying everywhere. The ice phoenix managed to freeze up the rest with a quick blizzard. She flew out reach and watched to see how Peggal would get out of this. The pegasus flapped his wings vigorously and the storm subsided. Sanka and Kasha were both breathing heavily and they were right back where they started.

Kenny sighed worriedly. "How can Sanka win? She and Kasha are too evenly matched."

"Don't look so down, Chief." Dizzi put in cheerfully. "It's not over yet."

Kenny smiled slightly. "And how do you know that?"

Dizzi giggled. "Simple really. I may be a bit-beast and I may be stuck in a computer, but I'm also still a girl. We girls are a determined bunch, Chief. Sanka still has some tricks up her sleeve, you wait and see."

Kenny glanced unsurely at his friends. They didn't seem to notice though, as they were all (minus Kai) busy cheering Sanka on to a win. He looked over at the dish and saw Sanka turn around to look at them. She smiled confidently at them, gave a quick thumbs up and faced the dish again. Kenny smiled too and he and the other BladeBreakers returned the gesture. Dizzi was right. Sanka wasn't done just yet. But then again, neither was Kasha.

Peggal was still dominating the match with his just strong, majestic attacks. Icies was growing tired from dodging so many of them. It was really wearing her down.

Sanka glared over at her rival. She needed a plan for a comeback and fast. She sighed; none came to mind. Icies screeched as she got in the way of another assault of Peggal's Diamond Crystals. Sanka knew the BladeBreakers were counting on her to bring up the win of the match for them. She couldn't disappoint them. She wouldn't! Suddenly a loud pounding noise was heard. Peggal was on the attack again, charging for a final blow at her ice phoenix.

"Here I come," Kasha taunted. "Go Peggal! Galvant Earthquake!!"

Peggal jumped in the air and then came back down again, landing with a thunderous boom that shook the whole stadium. Sanka found it very difficult to keep her balance, but she did. She looked up at her bit-beast, only to see that Icies wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Icies!" Sanka yelled frantically. "Where are you?! Icies, come back!"

A faint screeching sound came from down the abyss of the earthquake crack in reply. Followed by the flapping and rush of wings. It grew steadily louder until in a whoosh of wind, sending dirt everywhere, out came Icies.

The ice phoenix gave a loud vicious cry and dived at Peggal. She clawed at him with her strong talons as a snow tornado started to form around them. Peggal was in a panic. Rearing his head back and flapping his crystal wings furiously, the pegasus tried to break free of Icies's grasp. Icies held on tight, digging her claws deep into his back. Finally, she let go, flew out of reach, and prepared to strike at him again.

Kasha and Sanka could only watch in dumb suspense as their bit-beasts battled it out. Neither knew it they should cheer them on, shout out attack commands, or just watch. Snow, ice, dirt, feathers, and fur were everywhere.

Sanka shielded her eyes from it and looked at the dish where she saw hers and Kasha's beyblades battling just as viciously in a now flattened down stadium landscape. Pieces of attack-rings and blade-bases littered the place. Sanka frowned worriedly as Peggal caused Icies to crash into the lights on the ceiling. Where were Kasha and Peggal getting this power? Icies screeched again and caused another snowstorm to form, which she shot at Peggal, surrounding him in it. Sanka stared at her bit-beast in shock. And where was Icies getting her new power? Icies paused and looked at her owner. Suddenly, Sanka heard this strong, kind voice in her head.

'Sanka, my friend, it's me Icies. I heard you calling my name when I fell into Peggal's huge abyss of an earthquake. Your voice sounded one of concern for a friend and that you needed me by your side. So, I came back, just like you wanted.'

Sanka blinked, still a bit dumbstruck and confused. 'Icies, you did come back. Your new strength and power is amazing, and you can talk.'

'Not talk,' Icies corrected, 'it's just telepathy. You cared for me so much, that our bond developed to the next level.'

'Like Tyson and Dragoon's?' Sanka asked.

Icies nodded, giving a chirping sound. 'Exactly. Now what do you say we end this battle?'

Sanka nodded confidently back. 'Yes, lets.' Snapping out of the world between dazed and wide-awake, she yelled, "Icies, Super Sonic Blizzard!!"

Icies obeyed instantly. Glowing a bright blue, she caused sharp, jagged ice picks to form and twist around in a hurricane-like wind, snow flurries mixed in with it as well. The ice phoenix gathered it all up under her wings and then shot it all at Peggal. The pegasus never really suspected a thing until he was surrounded in wind, snow, and ice.

Now it was Kasha's turn to panic. What was going on? "Peggal!" she cried desperately. "You have to fight back!"

Peggal tried. The furious blizzard was freezing him up and this time, not even his Galvant Earthquake could break him out. Soon, he was completely frozen over. Kasha sank to her knees, staring sadly at her bit-beast. A look of defeated shock crossed her face, as Icies ended it with a quick shot of her Ice Daggers. Peggal was free and returned to his beyblade as it was tossed out of the dish. Icies gave a victorious screech and headed into her beyblade too, which promptly returned to Sanka's hand.

"And there you have it folks," the announcer told the crowd, "Sanka is the winner of round three. The BladeBreakers win!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. The BladeBreakers and Sanka had won the challenge. Sanka picked up Kasha's scratched up beyblade and walked over to her. Kasha hardly even noticed. Absentmindedly, she held out her hand and watched as Peggal was dropped into it.

"I lost," she muttered. "I wanted so badly to win and prove that I could do just as well as the champs. It's not fair. I tried so hard."

Sanka smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, you did try hard. That's why so did I. You really forced me to try my very hardest. Actually, there was quite a few times that I was sure you almost had me."

Kasha raised her head slowly and stared. "Really?"

Sanka nodded and showed her beaten up blade. "Yup. Believe me, I know what it's like to want to win at any cost, but then it doesn't give you the satisfaction that a hard-earned victory does. And when you do lose, the most important thing to do is to get up, practice hard, and try again. You'll be in the champ circle one day, Kasha, you'll see."

Kasha was surprised. Why was Sanka now being so nice to her? Only a few minutes ago, they were at each other's throats in battle. And now here was Sanka giving her hints to improve. Finally, Kasha smiled back and said, "Yeah, I will. And we will battle again!"

"Of course! You can count on it." Sanka held forth her hand and Kasha accepted it.

Tyson ran over and clapped them both heartily on the back. He laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Way to go, Sanka. You too, Kasha. That battle was awesome!"

Their teammates joined them and wholeheartedly agreed with Tyson's comment. He was right. That was a great match well done and they all couldn't wait to do it again another day.

Awhile later, they met up again out front of the BBA Headquarters. The two teams walked off, going their separate ways and calling back cheerful advice and farewells.

"I didn't even get a chance to battle. No one got to see my Krazen in action."

"Oh, don't be so down, Kallo. Maybe you'll get to next time we fight them."

"Yeah, and it'll be fun to whoop you guys again."

"Haha. We'll see who beats who next time we meet, Tyson. Take care now."

"You take care of yourself too. And tell Kasha to take proper care of Peggal, all right?"

"Don't worry, the first thing I'm going to do is give my Peggal a serious tune-up."

"Well, bye, guys. And remember to practice, ok?"

"We will, and then we'll be back for that rematch."

Once the Buster Bladers were out of sight, Tyson wrapped his arms around his friends (much to Kai's discomfort) and said, "Well, I've worked up an appetite. Who wants to go and eat at my house?"

"Sure, count us in!" Ray and Max both agreed.

"Actually, that match made me really tired," Sanka said, trying to stifle a yawn. Then, she smiled brightly. "But I'll come too. And so will Kai."

Kai raised his eyebrows at her. "I will?" he asked.

Sanka nodded and grabbed onto his arm with hers, giving him a mock-strict look. "Yep. Of course you will. Not accepting would be rude, and besides you do need to lighten up and have some fun. Now let's go!" With that, she pulled him away down the sidewalk, ignoring his protesting complaints.

"Boy, " Max commented, "I thought Kai didn't let anyone order and pull him around. When we try to talk and get close to him, he yells at us. I wonder how Sanka does it."

Tyson shrugged. "I don't know. But we can ask her later. Right now, I just want to fill myself up with some grub." And he ran after Sanka and Kai.

Max gave a laugh and chased after him, calling back, "C'mon Ray, last one there gets to steal Tyson's dessert!"

Ray smiled and ran after his friends. "Hey, wait for me! No head starts, you guys!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. What do you think? Should I keep going? I have a good feeling that the writer's block is really gone this time. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Boris'll be back in the next chapter, and he has his sights on capturing Kai by force. Well, see you next time. Bye!


	13. Chapter 12

Hello All! I was a little off when I said I'd update next. But I still intend to so. This story has been going so well and I hope it continues to be that way. Christmas is fast approaching those of us who celebrate it, and I can't wait. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and just a friendly little reminder to review. Please do; I love getting the feedback on what I've written.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Captured Away

It wasn't easy keeping up with Sanka. She was a fast runner, even while pulling Kai along at the same time. Tyson and Ray managed to keep her in sight as they ran not far behind. Max paused when he heard this wheezing sound. He looked back to see Kenny, out of breath, trying to keep up. Kenny was a scientist, not an athlete. Max smiled and slowed his pace to that of his friend to help him along.

"Thanks Max," Kenny puffed.

"Don't mention it." Max said. "We can be the slowpokes together."

They ambled off together up the sidewalk, Kenny leaning on Max's shoulder for a bit of support. Max looked ahead and saw that Ray had stopped to wait for them. Kenny finally regained his breath again when they caught up.

"Where'd Tyson go?" Max asked.

"He went on ahead to catch up to Sanka and Kai," Ray answered. "Sanka doesn't know where Tyson's house is, so he ran to lead her there."

"But doesn't Kai know where it is?"

"He does. But he wasn't exactly in the mood to go now, was he?"

"Yeah, good point. Well, if we want to make sure Tyson doesn't scoff all the food, we'd better catch up to them ourselves."

"Ok."

Awhile later, they arrived at Tyson's house, with the meal already in progress. Sanka was busy yelling at Tyson that she didn't need a baby-sitter to help her find her way around town. Tyson, who was munching on a bunch of baked potatoes, wasn't listening. Kai was over in the far corner on the floor, with a frown on his face and eating in silence. Ray, Max, and Kenny smiled slightly, sat down at the table and started eating. Sanka stopped her shouting at once and was very surprised to all of sudden find them sitting there.

"When did you guys get here?" she asked.

"Just now," Max said, smiling at her. "You seemed to be giving Tyson quite a lecture and didn't see us come in."

"Oh, yes, I suppose I was," said Sanka. She shot a glare over at Tyson. "And he deserved every word he got. I don't need somebody telling me what to do everywhere I go."

"I'm sure you don't," Ray agreed. "But I think Tyson was just trying to help. He knew you were new in town and probably didn't know how to get to his house, being as you have never been here before."

Sanka nodded, turning a bit pink. "Oh."

Tyson looked up at them from a plate of noodles he was eating. "What's going on?" he inquired. "Why are Sanka's cheeks all pink?"

Sanka turned to face him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know that you were only trying to help me find my way around." She bowed her head. "Thank you."

Tyson was confused. "You were yelling at me? When was that?"

Sanka picked up an empty tray and hit him over the head with it. Tyson frowned at her and they started to argue. The others all groaned and went "Oh brother." The rest of the meal continued on in complete silence. They were in good spirits again when it was done and decided to have a few fun beybattles. Tyson and Kai each won three matches apiece, and had a tiebreaker sort of thing between the two of them. Sanka was impressed at how well they went at each other in battle. It was hard for her to imagine that Tyson and Kai could be friends and rivals at the same time. Max just said it was a motion of opposites attract. Tyson and Kai tied in their little battle and were too tired to try again. So, everybody gathered some sodas and bags of chips, and went to watch television.

Elsewhere, over in Balkov Inc. Headquarters, Boris was busy plotting up other ways to get Kai to join him. He had already tried bribing him with a beyblade that is more powerful then Dragoon or Black Dranzer. But Kai had refused. Arek was getting impatient. He wanted Kai working for them as soon as possible or the plan would be a complete failure. Boris knew by now that there was no way Kai was going to join them willingly, so that left only one other option. An evil smile crossed his features and his goggles flashed dangerously as an idea formed in his mind. He knew just what to do; and this time Kai could not escape. He went down to his lab and began mixing up a potion.

"You're not getting away this time, Kai. This time, I'm making sure you'll join me, forever!"

Once he was done, Boris poured his concoction into a small beaker and exited the room. He hopped into his limo, along with four guards, and drove off in the direction of the river.

Back over at Tyson's, Sanka and Kai decided it was about time for them to be heading back to the Shelter, before Miss Kelm started to worry. They said good-bye to their friends and set out into the night. They walked along, not saying a word. Cars could be heard in the distance and the stars twinkled brightly above in the sky. Soon, they were at the bridge. Sanka paused for a short bit to look at the glimmering water of the river underneath.

"Isn't it beautiful out here tonight, Kai?" she asked sweetly.

Kai nodded his agreement. Sanka smiled, put her arm around him, and started to point out all the constellations she knew. Kai winced slightly at the contact, but soon relaxed. It was indeed beautiful out here at night, so peaceful and calm. Then, suddenly, Kai grew very tense. Sanka stopped talking and looked at him in concern.

"Kai, are you all right? What's the matter?" she asked.

Kai didn't answer. His face was scrunched into one of intense concentration. Sanka looked around, frantically into the dark. But she didn't see or sense anything. Yet Kai looked as if he could tell that danger was not far away.

Just then, a limo rolled up, and out got a man wearing a brown trench coat and goggles. Sanka screamed, as she was all of sudden grabbed from behind by one of the guards. Kai picked up a heavy stone and threw it at the guy's head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Sanka quickly got to her feet again. Two more guards closed in on them. She noticed that the man was just standing there, not doing anything. Kai glanced briskly around, looking for something to defend him and Sanka with. A branch lay nearby on the bank, so he decided to use that. He picked it up and got quickly into a fighting stance. The two guards drew out their guns, continuing to advance on the two teenagers. Kai charged at the first one, dodging lots of bullets, and hit him in the gut with his branch. The guard collapsed to the ground. Kai swung the branch around in a circle, catching the last two guards across the chest and over the head. He turned to face the man and pointed the branch at him like a sword.

"Why did you attack us? What do you want?" he demanded.

The man shrugged carelessly and said, "I just want you."

"And what do you want with me?" Kai questioned, making sure to continue pointing his branch at the man. He didn't like the vibes he got from the man at all. He and Sanka were in serious trouble.

"I've come to make you join me. I'm through waiting!"

Kai frowned. 'Boris' he thought. 'I should've known.' He lowered his branch just slightly, but still kept a firm grip on it. "All right, Boris, enough of your games. Show yourself. I know that's you."

Boris grinned and revealed it was indeed he in the trench coat. "Very good." he said calmly. "Not much could ever get past you."

Kai glared at him. "I thought I told you I was never going to join up with you again. I'm through with being your puppet in your crazy plans, you hear me? I have my own life now and I don't you stuck in it, like a stupid shadow. Now, get lost!" He pointed the branch at the man's chest again.

"Now, now, let's not get testy." Boris said, still grinning. "I knew you would still give me a hard time about joining me, so this time I came prepared. Guard!"

The first guard had woken up and drew out his gun, advancing on Sanka. She rubbing her sore head while watching Kai and Boris and didn't notice. The guard smiled nastily as he snuck up on her, his finger on the trigger of his gun. He got ready to pull it.

"Sanka, watch out!" Kai cried.

Before he could stop himself, Kai ran forward, grabbed Sanka around the waist and pushed her and him out of the way. There was a gunshot and the bullet just grazed along Kai's shoulder. Kai didn't notice though. Sanka was in a trance of stunned shock. He picked her up and put her down against the bridge wall. He then grabbed the branch again, and with a yell, charged at the guard. He swung the branch down in a whoosh, but missed. The guard grabbed Kai in an arm lock from behind and held him tight. Kai struggled against his grip, but couldn't break free. Boris came over and sneered triumphantly at his captive, bringing his face right close to Kai's. Kai spat in his eye defiantly and glared at him. Boris ignored it and took out the potion he had made earlier.

Kai looked at it. "What's that?" he asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

Boris continued to sneer at him. "Oh, just something I made, just in case you continued to resist. You won't feel a thing, now hold still." He corked the beaker of potion and moved it closer to Kai's lips.

Kai started to struggle even harder. He mustn't drink that potion. The guard held him tighter. Boris grabbed a hold of Kai's head and started to force the potion into his mouth. Kai spat most of it out back into Boris face. But some did get down his throat. Kai felt his vision go hazy. He fell to his knees. Boris's potion was already starting to have an effect on him. The world span around and around, until Kai couldn't resist any longer and fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

Boris nodded at the guards, who had all regained conscious now. "All right," he said, "we got what we came for, and now it's time we weren't here."

They tied a still stunned Sanka to a lamppost, put Kai in the limo, and drove away into the night. The riverbank remained quiet once more; with no trace that a fight had ever taken place there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I think I'll leave it there for today. Have a great holiday everyone, and I'll see you next time. Ciao!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Wow, it's now 2005. I have a feeling lots of great things are going to happen this year. Don't you? Well, I'm trying my hardest to get this story rolling. I hope to be able to update more often. I don't expect to really get going till after exams are over, but we'll see about that. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 – Darke

When Kai came around he was in a small dark room. There wasn't much in the room at all. A cot had been placed in the corner. There was a side table next to it with a glass of water, a loaf of bread, and his launcher. There was also a small slit window that for some strange reason had bars on it. Kai sat up with a groan and looked around.

'What happened?' he thought. 'Where the heck am I?'

Then it came back to him. Boris and those guards! They had shown up and attacked him and Sanka last night at the river. Sanka had been knocked unconscious and then Boris had gotten him to drink some of that nasty potion. That was the last that Kai could remember. He found himself wondering where Sanka was. Was she ok? He then wondered what Boris was planning. What was that freaky gogglehead up to now? Kai felt himself getting a headache, so he pushed these questions out of his mind, and instead focused them on how he would get out of here. He grabbed a hold of his launcher off the side table and reached into his pocket for his beyblade, but it wasn't there.

'That's strange. I always keep Dranzer with me in my pocket.'

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kai turned his attention to it, wondering who it could be. Though something told him that he already knew. There was a twist of a key in the lock and then Boris walked into the room. Boris smirked at him.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said. He held up a blue beyblade. "I suppose you were looking for this."

"Dranzer!" Kai cried. "How did you get that?!"

"Now Kai, you really should have a better place for your precious beyblade you know. Someone could steal it."

"Yeah. You. Now hand it over!"

"No. I can't do that."

Kai stared at Boris suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Because you won't need Dranzer after we give you the beyblade that we have designed for you here. You'll see. Dranzer will look like third-rate loser compared to our top-of-the-line Darke blade."

"Darke?"

"Yes, that's right. Come with me and I'll show it to you."

Boris motioned with his left hand for Kai to follow him. Kai frowned, his warning sensers working overtime. Should he go? And how was this Darke different from Dranzer anyway? Was there really a beyblade that was even more powerful that Black Dranzer? Kai's head was swimming with questions. Curiosity getting the better of him, he headed off with Boris.

Soon, they arrived at a training room. Some beybladers were already there training diligently on the equipment. Boris led Kai over to an office in the far corner. He opened a cupboard and took out a black silk bag. Out of it, he took a black, blue, and silver beyblade. On the bit was a pretty angel, with turquoise flowing hair and a black wing and a white wing. Boris could tell that Kai was still not that impressed.

"It looks just like any other beyblade I've seen, Boris." Kai said. "What's so special about this one?"

"Ah, come here," said Boris simply. "Let me show you."

Kai followed Boris over to a spare dish. Boris attached Darke to a standard launcher. Three robots appeared opposite him and released three beyblades each. Boris then released Darke. It spun around the dish for a while. Kai watched, still not sure that this blade was anything special. But then again, he had thought the same thing when he had seen Black Dranzer tested as a child. It hadn't looked like much either. At first anyway, but then Black Dranzer had gotten to work and destroyed six beyblades with ease. Kai snapped back to the present and focused his attention on Darke. He had to make sure he didn't blink so he wouldn't miss what happened next. Darke suddenly started to glow, unleashed a major shockwave, and a few seconds later, the nine grey beyblades had been reduced to nothing but scrap metal. Kai hated to admit it, but he was impressed.

Boris then pulled out beyblade that Kai remembered quite clearly. It was Black Dranzer! He attached it to a launcher and released it too. Black Dranzer charged head on at Darke and attacked with Black Ember. Darke avoided it with ease and counterattacked with a jet of water. She followed up with a huge sonic shockwave. It shook the whole room, shattering several mirrors and making a few quakes. Kai lost his balance and fell to floor. He quickly got back to his feet and looked at the dish. The whole plate was split right down the middle. Nothing remained of the once all-powerful Black Dranzer. Darke was perched on a pillar and spinning like there was no tomorrow. Kai absentmindedly held out his hand and she zipped right into it. He stared at it surprised.

"It's incredible… such power…" was all he could manage to say.

"Yes Kai, it is," Boris agreed. "And I'm giving it to you, but on one condition: you must abandon Dranzer and the BladeBreakers."

Kai's head shot up. "What?!"

"You heard me. Abandon them and join us. You can already feel Darke's power surging through you. And you want that power, don't you? You want to still be the best blader on the planet, don't you?"

Kai didn't want to admit it. But he knew that partially, Boris was right. He did still strive for perfection and to be the best there is. And a part of him did want to wield Darke. Her power and strength are awesome and with her as his new bit-beast, he would be unstoppable. What about Dranzer? They'd been through so much together lately, through ups and downs. He had battled with Koji in order to keep Dranzer with him forever. And then there was the BladeBreakers. They had helped him through so much and he finally called them his true friends. Their gifts to him after the world tournament were his treasures. How could he just abandon everything now? Kai sighed. This was all too confusing.

Boris frowned impatiently next to him. "I can see it's going to take you awhile to reach the right conclusion. It's not that difficult to decide you know. It's right there in your heart, your desire to wield Darke and be the strongest there is. And she's yours Kai. All you have to do is abandon your foolish friends and your pathetic Dranzer."

Kai thought about it for a moment. His hand clutched tightly around the blade of Darke and he frowned determinedly at Boris. ''All right, I'm in. I'll join you. But I have a condition too: let me hold on to Dranzer as well as Darke."

Boris smirked. "You drive a hard bargain, Young Master Kai. But I accept your condition. Dranzer does still have value after all, right?" He handed Dranzer back to Kai, who stuffed it and Darke into his pocket. "Now that that's settled, follow me. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Kai asked.

"My partner. And he has a really strong interest in your potential."

'In my potential? His partner? What's going on?' Kai wondered.

He dutifully followed Boris to a big, spacious office. Boris opened the door and he and Kai walked in. There was a man seated in the cushy red chair behind the oak desk. He was a skinny man with beady brown eyes and spiky blue hair. He was wearing a grey coloured suit, plus a very stern frown across his face. Kai had the strangest feeling that he seen the man before.

"Hello there, Kai," the man said. "You were very difficult to get a hold of. But Boris tells me that you've decided to join us and wield Darke."

Kai nodded, returning the man's frown. "What's this all about? Who are you?"

"My name is Arek. And as for what this is about, you'll find out eventually."

"Really? How about you just save me the trouble and tell me now?"

"Now what fun would that be, Kai?" Boris put in.

"Look," Kai growled irritated, "I don't have time to play your little games. Tell me what is going on or I'm outta here."

"Fine," said Arek. "We'll tell you. After you prove you can handle Darke."

Kai gave an impatient growl. "Fine."

Boris and Arek brought Kai to a dimly lit room with a big beystadium in it. Kai noticed that lots of destroyed beyblades littered the floor. Some powerful blades were obviously used and tested in here. Kai pulled out his launcher and Darke. With a yell, he released it, and got blown backward by a force of wind. Darke landed on the edge of the dish, wobbled, and stopped spinning. Kai picked it up, staring and wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Arek interrupted. "Try again!"

Kai glared at him. "I don't take orders for you, you got that?"

"You don't have a choice. If you want to wield Darke and her power, you must achieve it. She doesn't gain her strength from the weak. Now get up and try again!"

"I'm not weak! I'm going to be the best there is again and this is going to help me!" He attached Darke to his launcher again and released. 'If Boris can do this, then so can I. I'm way better than he will ever be.'

Darke managed to land and keep spinning this time. It unleashed a big shockwave that shook the room and caused Kai to lose his balance. He toppled to the floor and groaned in frustration. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he had first thought it to be. Darke was powerful, perhaps too powerful for him to control. But he couldn't let Boris show him up. Maybe there was something else he was missing in order to control this new beyblade.

Kai tried many times over the next two hours trying to get it right. Darke kept sending out shockwaves and each time he lost his balance. Boris and Arek were getting impatient with him. Kai attached her to his launcher for what felt like the hundredth time and released again. She unleashed a bunch of shockwaves again and then sent a big tornado whipping around the room. Kai cried out in pain as some of the sharp edges of the shockwaves came in contact with his body. Soon, his clothes were torn up in a dozen places and he was feeling very exhausted.

"Keep trying Kai!" Arek commanded. "You must be able to control Darke. Get up and try again!"

Boris grabbed a rod and hit Kai across the back with it. Kai winced and then stood up again. He wretched the rod from Boris's hand and tossed into a corner. He gave him a sharp look of what his friends like to call his 'death glare'.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he shouted. "I agreed to join you for one reason, to be the best! I didn't join you to be your puppet and tool again, Boris! Got it?!" He turned to Arek. "And you, it's apparent that Darke is more than your telling me. What are you up to? I want answers, and I want them right now!"

Arek grinned. "Well, well, it's seems you still have a good voice for making demands. But I'm the leader here not you. I'm the only one who makes the demands around here. Now pick up that beyblade and try again!"

Kai did. He tried again and again. But Darke's power still seemed far out of reach. He was now very sore and wondered why it was so important for him to have and control Darke anyway. Finally, he couldn't take anymore of the shockwaves and he fainted. Growling in annoyance, Arek stomped from the room. Boris called two guards and had them take Kai back to his room.

Kai awoke some hours later on the cot in his room. It took him awhile to remember what happened. He hadn't been able to control Darke's power and had passed out. He reached into his pocket to take her out and get a good look at her. Instead his fist wrapped around Dranzer and he took it out and looked at it. Dranzer had always been with him. He'd agreed to use Darke, but he still couldn't abandon Dranzer. Not now. He would hold on to it not to use, but just to have it close by, just in case. Kai then took out Darke. Her power and strength was incredible. He knew that a part of him want to have it all, to control her, to use her. Kai frowned determinedly and headed off to the training room. He would find a way to control her power. Somehow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, another cliff-hanger. Well, there I'm going to leave it for today. Please remember to review, as I really love getting your feedback. I hope to continue this again soon. Cya then!


End file.
